


Where Wolves Play

by CommanderFuzzy



Series: Where Wolves Dwell [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, F/F, Fingering, Fleetwood Mac, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Kissing, Modern AU, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Rutting, Teenage AU, Teenage Clexa, Werewolf AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the beginning, when Clarke Griffin and Lexs Woods didn't even know each other, what happened?</p><p>Hete, in this prequel to Where Wolves Howl and Run, you can see how they met and developed into what they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just alittle something I've been working on, on and off for the entire time I've been writing the other stuff. Enjoy faithful readers and remember to comment and kudos and message me on Tumblr anytime you want!!

**Skikru**

 

Clarke Griffin was five years old when her parents had to explain the Pack dynamics for the first time. She had been playing with Wells Jaha, the Alpha's only son, when she waddled into the kitchen, still unsure about her footing and grabbed onto her father's leg tightly. 

 

“Papa, Wells says I'm Omega cos I'm littler,” Jake Griffin looked down at his daughter with the same crystal blue eyes that she had. He smiled softly and scooped the tiny blonde princess into his arms. To him she was everything. She was perfect, a miniature of her mother, Abby, when she was that age. Little fat belly, podgy arms and legs, a soft happy face and the most adorable button nose Jake had ever seen. She looked nothing like him, except for her eyes. Her eyes where his.

 

“Oh little princess,” he cooed at her softly, making the five year old grin wide, “It doesn't matter what you are, we love you no matter what,”

 

“When will I be Omega?” little Clarke asked, her voice filled with innocence. Jake simply smiled and kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her scent quickly, and knew then that she was just that.

 

An Omega. The first omega in the Skikru pack for a long, long time.   
  


Jake could smell the Griffin family scent, oak and vanilla, swimming all over the tiny pup, but underneath that was the sweet scent of an omega. He sighed softly and set her down on the kitchen floor again. Taking her small hand in his own, Jake led her back into the lounge area, where Clarke's age-mate sat playing with a wooden train set.

 

“Wells, did you tell Clarke she was an omega?” Jake asked softly and he set himself down on the floor next to the dark skinned boy. Wells rolled his big brown eyes up to the adult, his cheek red as he nodded slowly.

 

“Do you know what an omega is?” Jake continued, picking up the little wooden steam engine and setting it on the track.

 

“The littlest?” Wells replied quietly, pushing a coal cart up to the steam engine. Jake laughed softly, which led to Clarke making a small chortle as she sat in his lap.

 

“Sometimes. But not really. You see, your dad, he's the Alpha. The top dog, he's the strongest out of us all,” Wells nodded with a wide grin, “Clarke's mum and myself are both Beta’s. That means we are the second strongest, we are your dad's second in command. We help with what he says to do, for the pack,” again Wells nodded as he began to push the train around the track slowly, “But an omega, an omega is special. They are precious and are to be looked after always. Because we don't get a lot of them,”

 

“Dad says we don't have any now,” Wells muttered, “Choo-choooooo,” Jake smiled as the five year old got distracted by the toy. In his lap, Clarke yawned wide, snuggling against him. He stroked his daughter's blonde locks lightly.

 

“We don't have any. But we might soon. If Clarke is an omega, we have to look after her. Make sure she is safe. Because she could be the future of the pack. Do you understand Wells?” 

 

“I like Clarke. She likes trains, she's my favourite,” Wells grinned up at Jake and the older male couldn't help but laugh softly. The innocence of children was intoxicating, warming.

 

“I know Wells, I know.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


As Clarke continue to grow, her parents began to realise that she was in fact going to be the first omega of the Skikru for along time. The scent of omega grew stronger and though she would be a prized member of the wolf pack, many began to shun her. Wells stopped coming around the Griffin household, especially when the Blakes became wards of the Griffins. 

 

A few weeks later, Jake lost his life. 

 

Clarke had experience her very first shift to wolf, which was common for the young in the Skikru. They shifted for the first time between four and six, little puppy wolves, unsure of their first steps on four legs, or the pain they experienced when they changed from human to wolf. Pack tradition had the father's of the pups be with them for the first shift, coach them through, teach them that the pain wasn't the enemy. 

 

Jake had done just that for Clarke, and for the Blake siblings, first Bellamy, and then Octavia. But Clarke, as a little golden wolf, had been a natural. She'd stumbled the first few times, but eventually she got the hang of it. As the tiny golden wolf ran, as fast as her little legs could, Jake followed, barely breaking a walk. Each month this happened, Jake slowly teaching Clarke the basics of hunting and staying upright on her little legs. By the time Bellamy had started joining them, as an over confident ten year old, they'd begun to learn to pounce.

 

But being so young and naive, Clarke wandered off when her father wasn't looking, crossing into the human territory and a armed farmer caught sight of her. 

 

Much to Jake's horror. 

 

His hulking great wolf form, a mixture of browns and golden hues, had jumped over the pup as the bullets cut through the air. Protecting his daughter and Bellamy with his life. The bullets tore through his underbelly and hit him deeply. Jake Griffin managed to get the pups to safety before succumbing to his wounds.

 

At the time Clarke didn't know what was happening, all she knew was her mother was very upset all the time and her porridge wasn't like how her dad made it. 

 

“Mummy?” the golden haired six year old asked softly, pulling at Abby's sleeve one morning. Abby sniffed hard wiping the back of her hand against her sleeve, “Mummy, can I have daddy porridge?” Abby gave her a teary eyes smiled and scooped her up into her arms.

 

“I'm sorry princess, but daddy porridge has gone away,” Clarke noticed her mother's sad tone and lent forward, nuzzling her mother's cheek softly.

 

“For how long?” Clarke asked, her tone small and scared. Like she knew what had happened but just didn't understand. Her little hands cupped Abby's face, stroking softly.

 

“A long, long time princess,” Abby muttered as her eyes began to leak again.

  
  


~~~

  
  


When Clarke turned 10, things started to change.

 

She became very aware of her status within the pack. And how it was her fault her father had died because of her mistake. It wasn't just the side glances she got from the other Pack wolves, or the way that Monty and Jasper whispered to each other as she passed by, or how Wells had started not meeting her eye.

 

It was the way her mother looked at her everytime she mentioned Jake. With a longing, regretful look. Clarke tried to apologise every time she mentioned her father, but Abby Griffin just waved her off. 

 

So Clarke dropped it, she stopped talking about her dad, stopped thinking about him, stopped acknowledging his photos on the walls. But people didn't stop giving her the looks she got. Or the whispers. But Clarke grew used to it. It helped that during her tenth year Abby Griffin took in the Blake siblings.

 

Octavia and Bellamy Blake lost their father long before any of the young wolves could remember, but their mother, Aurora, had lost her way. Clarke remembered the dark haired woman visiting her own mother most days of the week. She was a gaunt looking woman, who had always been shaking and talking in a hushed voice. Clarke always found Aurora a little scary. But Octavia and Bellamy had been fun to play tag with. Abby had taken a shining to the brother and sister almost immediately, and as their mother took her own life, Abby stepped in with a welcome home.

 

Bellamy was already 14 when the Blake's moved into the Griffin home, Octavia only a year younger then Clarke at 9 years, but they were inseparable. Octavia began following Clarke around, along with her brother. Which drew in Raven Reyes to join their odd little friendship group. Raven Reyes had begun tailing Clarke a few months back, when the young Latino girl realised that no-one else would talk to Clarke, just like no-one would talk to her either. 

 

Raven's parentage was a taboo subject, some said she was born from mutts, others that her parents betrayed the Pack and Jaha had them executed. No one ever knew. But Raven had been alone since she was 11, and now she was Bellamy's age. Raven was used to being alone. But being with the others, her age mates, made the girl finally smile, that and Abby Griffin welcomed young Raven into her home just as early as she did the Blake's.

 

Clarke wasn't used to all the company to start with. They all just appeared in her life when she was so young, but by the time she hit her early teens and then leading into her sixteenth year, Clarke barely knew a different life. She had been alone a lot since her dad had died, but with these new wolves always being with her, things started to look up. Things started to become a little brighter. Sure she missed Wells, missed hanging out with him or just wandering through the Skikru grounds, but he'd taken to being with his father, learning the ways of being an Alpha, readying himself to take the reins for when Jaha stepped down. 

 

With Octavia and Raven, Clarke felt like she could act like a normal teenager, ignore the impending presenting of what kind of wolf she was and her upcoming sixteenth birthday, just act like a kid and move on with life. And for once, in a long time, Clarke felt okay again.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Trikru**

  
  


Costia Woods watched her daughter waddled across the lounge area of the Trikru main house, podgy arms outstretched to reach for her aunt Luna. Luna scooped the pup up quickly, tickling her exposed belly and cooing loudly, her wolf eyes shining as she did so. They both could smell it, Alexandria was destined to be an alpha. Just like her sire. Costia had known it, deep in her gut, that her only child would follow the steps of her mate, Alexandria's sire, Sorcha. 

 

Sorcha had barely been dead a week now, but the wounds still cut deep in Costia's life. Alexandria would never remember Sorcha, but Costia would carry the burden for rest of her days.

 

“You're welcome on Floukru lands if you need time,” Luna offered, but Costia shook her head. Her elder sister was a kind woman, who only wanted the best for them, and it probably would be a good thing for Alexandria to have an Alpha role model. But Costia knew she needed to stay with the Trikru. Regardless of her Omega blood, she was still a chosen Alpha for the pack. She needed to stay with her wolves, her kin. They would provide what Alexandria needed to grow.

 

“Mama, mama!” the pup cried in Luna's arms, little hands wiggling in the air, her emerald green eyes shining with wonderment, just like Sorcha's had. Costia took a deep breath, stepping forward to take the child in her arms, hugging her close.   
  
As Costia gazed down at her daughter, her pup, he heart felt heavy with burden. She needed to keep her safe, from anything and everything, till she was ready to know the truth about who she was. 

 

 

 

~~~

 

  
  
Day in and day out the main house of the Trikru Pack was filled with different wolves, all suited to teach young Lexa what she wanted. Under the watchful eye of Costia, the current alpha of the Trikru, Lexa grew and flourished in her life. She was a happy child, and Costia put that down to her not knowing the truth of her parentage.   
  
The pup had lost her sire when she was meeting a baby, 3 years old and Sorcha had never returned from meeting her sister, Nia in the forest. It had hit Costia hard, hard enough that every wolf was sworn to secrecy over Lexa's true parentage. Costia would still watch over her daughter, teach her, love her as an Alpha would, but she'd never tell her that she was infact Lexa's mother. For her own safety.   
  
And so Costia watched her daughter grow, surrounded by the pack as her family. She went from a curious pup, wanting to know who, why and what about everything, to a menace of a young teen. She was everywhere and nowhere all at once, adapting to shifting very early on. Lexa was a natural in her wolf form. Spending lazy summer afternoons as a hulking great black wolf, with Anya, her clearly chosen beta, lying in the middle of the main house's lawn, soaking in the sun rays. To bounding through the forest on a monthly pack hunt, breaking away from the group to chase down rabbits faster than her older friends. But Alexandria was an intense girl, who took to studying hard, just as she did being a potential alpha. She learn and listened, always questioning to know more. 

  
Costia knew from the get go, the first time she'd held baby Alexandria in her arms, that the pup was going to be an Alpha. She could smell it, wood smoke and home, just like Sorcha had smelt. They were like two peas in a pod, which burned Costia's insides horrendously with the pain of missing her mate. If only Sorcha had been here to see the pup she'd sired. So young and full of life and curiosity. And so close to presenting herself as an Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexa**

  
  
Lexa Woods felt like her entire body was being torn apart as she writhed on the forest floor. The pain stemmed up from her core, spreading through every limb and muscle of her body, burning like liquid fire in her blood. She whined and howled aloud, curling into a fetal position as she did. Around her, the elder members of the Trikru Pack stood with watchful eyes, murmuring amongst themselves.  
  
“Come on Lex, you can do this,” Anya whispered into her friend's ear softly, stroking back the sweat soaked hair from her cheeks. Lexa whimpered again as the burning pain intensified. Everything felt like it was being pushed to the max, like it was straining her very heart to breath.   
  
Lexa Woods knew she was destined to be an Alpha since a very young age. No-one had denied this fact, simply encouraged the young wolf to be as an Alpha would be. They listened to the tiny girl as she grew, taught her everything she needed to know or wanted to know. Were there for her beck and call. Even Anya, who was older than Lexa by a good few years, listening to her intently whenever she spoke, like her presented beta blood told her to do so with every fiber of Anya's being.   
  
Even now, the beta girl soothed Lexa through the most painful experience of her life. She was sixteen, right that very day, and her wolf knew it was time. As Lexa felt the familiar sensation of her skin itching and crawling at the back of her neck, the first warning signs of her shift to wolf, she rolled onto to all fours, forcing herself to surge forward, into the tree line. Shifting to wolf was a private affair. She didn't need her pack mates seeing it. They'd been heading for the trees anyway, Lexa's birthday had conveniently fallen upon a full moon.   
  
As the teenage tore through the underbrush, stripping away her clothes as she ran, she felt the pressure between her legs, the swelling and then the growth of her alpha-hood. Lexa squeaked in surprise as she caught sight of her new appendage, thick, long and with a slight curve to the left. Her new penis was a little shock to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lexa had actually expected to be a Beta wolf. Clearly all the alpha prep that Costia had forced upon her was in good favor.   
  
As Lexa stumbled and fell, the full moon's glare washing over her now naked body, the shift to wolf took hold, transforming the skinny 16 year old into the mighty black alpha wolf she now was. 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

  
  


Clarke Griffin knew she was different.   
  
She’d known this for a while now. Something deep down in the pit of her belly told her that. Before her mother had started talking in hushed voices in the dead of the night to alpha Jaha or the Blake siblings had been giving her odd looks. Clarke just felt it, deep down, that she wasn't like the rest of the Skikru. She already knew, as the burning heat started in her belly, that she was an omega.   
  
She'd been expecting it for awhile now, waiting with bated breath each time the full moon arose on its first night each month. Just waiting, hoping it would come and be done with. She knew the presenting of a Wolf's blood status was a painful thing, that every wolf went through during their sixteenth year, that it felt like you were burning and being torn apart from the inside all at once. So Clarke felt like she was prepared for it. Like she could handle it. But the more she waited, the more her confidence began to wane.

 

Her sixteenth birthday had passed, and nothing had happened. Then Octavia’s sixteenth birthday happened, and like clockwork, the younger girl had presented as an Alpha. And that's exactly when it all changed. Like the younger Blake siblings scent was all Clarke's inner wolf needed to push through and present.   
  
They'd just finished the monthly pack run, Jaha leading the way, skirting around the Trikru lands, all through their half of the forest. They'd all split off to change and Clarke had been waiting patiently for Octavia. They usually raided her mom's fridge after a run and sat up watching Kevin Smith movies till Bellamy got grumpy and pulled the plug from the wall. But tonight Bellamy had already broken away from the pack, heading towards the closest town and the biker bar with Raven, Finn and Wick, since they were all legal, or looked it with their fake ID’s.   
  
She'd smelt Octavia before she appeared from the bushes, stronger and heavier than ever before. The scent washed over her like hot water, consuming her completely. And kicked started everything.

 

And Clarke liked it. 

 

Her lowers began to throb, her belly began to burn and her skin itched. Not the same sort of itch she got when she was about to shift to wolf. No this was different. This was a sort of itch that all came to a point between her legs.   
  
As Octavia broke through the line of bushes that surrounded Clarke, a thick, dark cock bobbing between her legs and a hungry expression other face, Clarke couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her. Her hand shot between her legs, cupping her own sex. She could feel the moisture already there. Her body ached and burnt, more and more as Octavia, the newly presented Alpha, approached her. Clarke felt like she had fire in her veins as Octavia crept closer, her nostrils flaring at Clarke's own scent. 

 

The blonde could smell herself, the scent was heavy with sex, and something sweeter. And whatever that was, was drawing Octavia in closer and closer. Clarke expected it to hurt more, but instead she just felt warm and heavy and needy. Her legs shaking as her own slick juices began to slide down her thighs. Clarke whimpered as Octavia reached her, one shaky hand reaching out to slide through Clarke's tangled blonde hair, a deep inhale of breath, and a shaky tone of voice, Octavia met her best friends eyes.

 

“Cl...arke…”   
  


* * *

 

**Lexa**

  
  
  


"I swear to God Lexa! Turn that shit down! Come on! Seriously! No one even likes Fleetwood Mac any more!” Lexa grunted grimly and cranked up the dial on her stereo more. 

 

Fuck them, The teenager thought, flopping back on her bed as Stevie Nicks filled the room. She hummed along, sliding her hands behind her head, eyes closing as she mouthed along to the words. Anya could suck it up. And it was all Costia's fault anyway. She shouldn't have let Lexa into the attic to find those old vinyls. 

  
The loud banging at her door did nothing to encourage Lexa on turning down the volume. She simply grinned to herself, foot bobbing along to the music.   
  
“I will break you pup!” Anya threatened through the door.   
  
“Try it!' Lexa yelled back grinning wide. The teenager knew tensions were running high because of the full moon. Knew that every inhabitant in the main house wanted to be outside and running, but with the Skikru pack out there, doing their monthly celebration of the moon, the Trikru had to wait. But it kept the peace. Between the two Packs at least. Between Lexa and Anya...not so much.

 

The elder girl's fists slammed against Lexa's bedroom door again, causing the younger teenager to laugh loudly.

 

“Pathetic! Bet you couldn't even catch a rabbit if you tried!” Lexa tease, grinning ear to ear as Anya roared behind the door. Her fists pounded against the wooden door. Then abruptly came to a stop. Lexa got worried then.

 

“Alexandria, turn that down or I'll confiscate it,” Costia, the Alpha, her mentor, was there. No wonder Anya had stopped her fist pounding.

 

“ Shit,” Lexa murmured to herself as she scrabbled across the room to her stereo, flicking it off instantly, “Sorry Alpha,” she called out. There was a moment of silence. And the sounds of Anya dragging herself back to her bedroom before Costia spoke again.

 

“Unlock your door please,” Lexa did as her alpha bade her, stepping back into her bedroom as the tall alpha moved in. Lexa liked to think she looked like Costia. But she knew she didn't really, sure they had the same tanned skin and jawline, but so did Anya, it was just part of the pack genetics. Like the dark hair and the athletic build. 

 

“I'm..I'm sorry it was so loud. I just..you know...with the moon..” Lexa stumbled over her words, trying to come up with a good enough excuse for why she was annoying Anya. Costia smirked and cocked an eyebrow as she looked down on her young ward.

 

“It's okay. Understandable, you're young and only newly presented, you're asserting your dominance without realising it kiddo,” Costia laughed as she moved across the bedroom to crack open the bedroom window. Lexa hadn't realise she'd been sweating until the alpha did so. True, Lexa had presented herself as an Alpha a year previous, on her 16th birthday, and her body had been a demon to cope with ever since. Especially now, when the breeze flowed through her open window, carrying the scent of an omega on it.

 

Lexa's body reacted almost instantly. Her blood boiled and heated every inch of the young alpha wolf, drawing a low rumble from her chest. Lexa stood, instinctively moving towards the open window, inhaling the omega scent sharply. It was sweet and intoxicating, like vanilla and oak, and something, something more, something that was right on the tip of Lexa's tongue.

 

“Lexa!” Costia cried out as she snapped the window shut again, her eyes wide as she regarded the teenager. Lexa's chest heavied, her hands clenching into fists as she growled again. She wanted to find the omega, find it and claim it, “Calm down young lady, or you're going to have to go down stairs,” Costia threatened low. Vaguely Lexa recalled the cage in the basement, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the omega. 

 

As Lexa made a lunge for the window, strong arms wrapped around her middle, dragging her away. She twisted and roared, shouting angrily. Lexa had no idea who held her, nor did she care, she just wanted that sweet smell in her nose again. She wanted the omega under her hands, under her teeth, her body. She howled and kicked, forever twisting in her captor's arms until the cold floor of the basement was beneath her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke**

 

Octavia's mouth was hot against Clarke's skin as she seared kissed down from the Omegas ear lobe to her throat. Clarke's hands tangled into Octavia's long, dark tendrils, her head thrown back as Octavia's erection pressed tightly against her hip.

 

Clarke felt all sorts at once, she was nervous and turned on more than anything. She was scared and turned on, her body on fire yet cold all at once. The young alpha groaned against Clarke's flesh as her tongue swirled around one hard pink nipple. Clarke mewed low, her hips bucking, chest pushed out into Octavia's mouth. The Alpha's right hand snaked down to cup the blondes soaked sex, two fingers sliding easily through her wet folds. Clarke whimpered, hips jerking against Octavia's digits again.

 

The alpha grunted against Clarke's flesh, her teeth grazing against the swell of her breast, tongue sliding against the taut skin of Clarke's hard nipple. Slowly, Octavia drew her fingers to circle the Omegas clit, flicking and teasing the bundle of nerves. Again Clarke bucked against Octavia, her hands dropping from Octavia's hairs to find her almost painfully hard erection. It was the first time Clarke had ever held an Alpha in her palm, the first time she slid her palm down the full length of Octavia, the tip leaking precum all over Clarke's fingers. Silky and warm, Clarke slid her hand down Octavia's length as the alpha rutted into her hand,

 

“ _Fuck “_ the alpha growled out against Clarke's skin, her hands moving to grip Clarke's thighs tightly, fingers digging into the elder girls thighs tightly. The thick tree trunk that Octavia pressed Clarke into bit into the blonde back, scraping her skin raw as Octavia lifted her with a new found strength. Clarke gasped sharply as the lubricated head of Octavia cock pressed down her sex, sliding easily through her folds, her self lubrication dripping onto the rigid member.

 

“Pl..ea...se…” Clarke found herself whining, nails scraping up Octavia's sides. The Alpha growled again, tip of her cock bumping against Clarke's entrance, not quite in, sliding through her folds again. Clarke didn't care about the sudden jolt of Octavia's head, all she wanted, all she craved was the young alpha inside her. Octavia tried again, bumping against Clarke's center with no anvil of entrance. With a grunt, the smaller girl brought a hand between the Omegas legs, guiding her own shaft into Clarke's slick entrance. Between them, they groaned in relief, Clarke's eyes rolling back into her head as Octavia began to thrust into her.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

Lexa didn't think she ever have to see the cold basement and harsh bars of the cage again after her little discretion, but she was wrong. It took four moon cycles in the cage for the young alpha to control her instincts. Every time she got whiff of the omega, Lexa found that she had only one goal in mind.

 

Find the omega and have it.

 

It wasn't like Lexa wasn't used to an Omegas scent, Lincoln had presented as an omega male a month after she did for her alpha hood, but he just didn't smell as appealing as this unknown omega did. He just wasn't the right one for Lexa. Which is what she decided in her last stay in the cage.

 

It was the final night of the full moon, she was pacing the cold floor of the basement in her wolf form. Huffing and grunting in annoyance at herself, when a human form Costia led young Lincoln down to the basement. He too was in his wolf form. A beautiful, slim russet coloured wolf, nose low to the ground, ears flat.

 

“Lexa, my dear girl, this is a test. If you can with stand Lincoln's scent, then I'll let you out of the cage,” the elder alpha female reasoned, earning a sharp huff from Lexa. Lincoln slowly padded towards the cage, brushing his flank up against the bars. Lexa's could smell him, sweet and eager, his omega heat in full blow. Washing over Lexa in waves. But she just didn't react, sure he smelt nice enough, but it didn't make her drool like the other omega did.

 

Lexa’s mind raced, _Maybe,_ she thought quickly, _maybe is Costia thinks I won't react to him, she thinks I won't react to the other one_.

It was a foolish plan, but one Lexa was willing to do if it meant getting out of the cage and finding her Omega. Dropping herself onto.her rump, Lexa stuck her snout into the air, looking anywhere but at Lincoln. The younger omega male paced a few more times before Lexa, before he began to whine and moved back towards Costia. The Alpha female nodded with satisfaction and stepped forward, releasing Lexa from her prison.

 

Inside Lexa was jumping for joy, her ploy worked perfectly, her senses going wild with the lingering scent of her Omega on the air. But outside, she held her composure, exiting the cage slowly, and carefully, head low to show her submission to her alpha. Lexa knew she had a whole month before she'd smell the omega again, a whole month to prepare and ready herself for the hunt of the omega.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

  


The cuts and scrapes that ran down Clarke's rump and back had healed by time the next full moon came around, enough so no other Pack wolf would know of her and Octavia's tryst. They'd barely spoken of it since, returning to the Griffin home after they climaxed, crawling into Clarke's bed and falling asleep together. They’d briefly discussed the encountered, deciding it was probably best they didn't do it again, regardless of being best friends and the sex offering some comfort during Clarke's heat.

 

Besides, Clarke may have enjoyed the experience of being fucked thoroughly by the alpha, but Octavia just wasn't her alpha. Clarke felt it deep down, as she passed through the next few moon cycles, that her alpha was out there. Her mate, the other half to her, just waiting, somewhere, for her. Clarke was sure she could even smell her alpha on the wind most full moon hunts. The smell of wood smoke and leather wafting through the air each time a breeze ran through her pelt. But Clarke never knew where to look.

 

Not until she began to get chased by every unmated alpha or beta male in the pack.

 

It was early December but the snow was already falling thickly on the ground,a perfect blanket of white. Clarke couldn't hold.in her excitement of wanting to run through the perfect sheet, the fresh snow crunching under her page, snow flakes hitting her thick fur. She just couldn't wait. It would also be the first pack run after Raven had become mated, which made Clarke even more excited.

 

Raven and her life long crush, Finn Collins had become mated two mons previous. And since then they'd been quite secluded. Clarke had always found Finn ti be controlling, always wanting to act like an Alpha while only being a Beta. So when Raven happily became his mate, the younge Omega had been concerned. Raven was a wild thing at times and it wasn't like her to stick to their home while the moon hung full. But after some constant pestering from Clarke and Octavia, Raven had finally relented. That and her mate, Finn, was being to go distant. The whole pack had started to notice it, so Raven had decided to man up and show her wolf form to her mate again. Prove she was worth him.

 

In Clarke's opinion, Finn was a creep. Since he and Raven had mated, he'd started hounding her. Following her and being overly attentive to her. It didn't help that she was the only omega in the pack.

 

~~~

  


There had been a pack meet, of the higher ranking wolves, the night before the next run. Clarke knew very little of what was said, but it had something to do with the neighbouring pack, the Trikru wolves. What snippets she'd managed to get out of her mother and Bellamy, Clarke pieced together that the Trikru had a new alpha. A young alpha. They'd lost their previous one due to unknown circumstances, but this new alpha wanted to meet with Jaha, propose a truce. We'll, a leads in her mother's opinion, that's what was happening.

 

Clarke couldn't see the problem in that, they'd been neighbour Packs for as long as the you gomez could remember. She knew where the board to the Trikru lands were, they all did. And as long as she could remember, Jaha had always told them never to cross the territory line. That the Trikru were ruthless wolves, killers, but Clarke had never thought that. The few times that she'd glanced at Trikru wolves through the trees, they'd been playing or simply lying in the sun by the pool of water they got in their part of the forest.

 

Maybe a truce would be good for the Skikru pack, they weren't very big or powerful, or well known. But the Trikru might have connections with the other Packs out there, Clarke figured she'd vote yes for a truce if it came to that. Regardless of what anyone else said. With her mind made up, the young blonde made her way into the trees with Octavia and Raven, their spirits as high as the silvery full moon. Tonight was going to be a good run, the omega though happily as she broke from her friends to shift.

 

It wasn't a long process, it still hurt like hell and brought back every memory of her father as she shifted, but Clarke fought through the pain, through the ghostly image of Jake standing over her the entire time, the memories that flooded through her mind all ending with her dad dying before her. With a huff and a sigh, the golden wolf flopped to the ground, panting hard.  Pushing to her feet, Clarke knew she didn't have long before the other came looking for her, especially Octavia. The Alpha girl had become overly protective of Clarke after their fling a few months back. Her heat wasn't in full swing yet, but it was close, Clarke could feel the heat beginning to bubble in the bottom of her stomach, close to spilling out around the rest of her body.

 

What Clarke didn't expect was the dark brown wolf that was Finn to appear looking for her. His snout stuck through the bush Clarke hid in, huffing and snorting, scenting her before his wide set body shoved through the shrubby. Clarke back peddled as fast as she could before Finn landed upon her. The beta make grunted and whined, snapping at Clarke's heels as she scrabbled away from him. The omega female whimpered and made a low woof as Finn advanced upon her.

 

Clarke's instincts took over then, the wolf side of her brain urging her on as she began to run, paws padding against the floor as hard as she could push them. Clarke knew Finn was hot on her heals and all she knew was she needed to get away from him as fast as she could before her heat fully hit. Clarke found her mind focused on her feet pounding against the snow covered floor, that she didn't even register crossing the territory line.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Lexa**

  


Lexa loved the smell of winter, the crunch of fresh snow and how the air was cold enough to justify lazing in her wolf form most of the day. Usually all these things would make her happy and smile, but now. Now they just seemed empty. Now that Costia was gone.

 

Indra told Lexa that hunters had invaded during the night, that Costia had gone to meet them and take them out. And she just didn't return. It broke Lexa's heart knowing her alpha was gone that now, now she was alone. Lexa wasn't ready for this, she was late seventeen, but still felt so young and naive, but she had no choice.

 

Lexa was Alpha, and she sat before Nyko in the middle of the main houses lounge area, his tools primed and ready to administer the alpha marks, Lexa knew she had to do this. The young alpha had expected a tattoo gun when Indra and Gustus had explained that she needed to take the alpha make, the tribal bands that would wind around her right biceps like they had on Costia, but instead Nyko had set out what looked to be hair clipper blades attached to bamboo sticks with a large pit of black ink.

 

As Lexa eyed the equipment, Nyko explained how hand tapping tattoos was a tradition that the Trikru Pack had upheld for years upon ye at, to take the pain was the mark of a true Alpha. Lexa simply nodded as the Pack's healer began to dab liquid against her smooth skin then began to work. The pain was indescribable, it radiated down her entire arm, each strike Nyko made to embed the ink into her skin seared like flame. But Lexa gritted her teeth through it, this was her birthright, her true calling. To be Alpha was to bear the mark.

 

~~~

 

Rolling in the crisp snow eased the pain in her right flank, but Lexa still wasn't feeling the joy she used to. Last winter, in the fresh snow, Costia had chased the younger Alpha through the forest, criss crossing their tracks until Lexa had no idea which to follow to find her mentor. It had been a game of wits to find the alpha female, since the snow made every scent blur together.

 

But now, as Lexa flopped into the white fluff covered ground, muzzle resting on her front paws, she gazed out at the frozen pond, missing her friend. Around her she could hear the howls and barks from the Skikru pack. The first night of the full moon usually meant the forest was inhabited by the other Pack, keeping to their territory. Though Lexa already planned to change that. It was one of the last things Costia had spoken of the last time Lexa had seen her. Brokering a truce, an alliance between the Trikru and Skikru. Make them stronger as one pack. And Lexa planned to go through with it.

 

As the young alpha pushed to her feet, shaking the snow flecks from her black furrowed, a blur of gold shot past her, stumbling and crashing through the bushes behind her. Lexa cocked her wolf head, puzzled for a moment, before the sounds of another wolf huffing drew her attention to the territory line. She rolled her wolf yellow eyes to meet the silver greys of a dark brown wolf, his head already dropping as he sulked away quietly. Which left Lexa with the golden wolf who clearly wasn't Trikru. With a grow the alpha approached, ears flat to her head. Until a familiar scent hit her nose. One she hadn't smelt for a while, or at least paid attention to.

 

Oak and Vanilla. The omega. Her omega.

 

Lexa had learnt control in the last few months, to ignore the scent of the Skikru omega that was constantly waft into her room or linger in the forest during the moon cycle. She'd even given up hope in finding the omega. But there it was, a golden lump, hiding in the snow. Lexa's mouth felt dry as she approached, head low, steps carefully.

 

The omega had other ideas, as it burst forward, taking a attacking stance instantly. The golden Wolf's front paws were spaced apart, ears flat, lips curled back in a growl. Lexa couldn't help but let out a wolfish scoff, the moment's hesitation cost the Aloha her footing as the omega lunged forward, snapping at her throat. They rolled together, crashing through the snow. Kicking the white fluff into the air as they tousled together violently.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

  


The alpha had her pinned, Clarke had no way out of this. She was tired and panting, but still her fear pumped through her. She needed to fight, to get away from this Trikru Alpha before it was too late. They must have smelt het heat by now and the pull to shift to her human form was coming on strong. Deep down, Clarke wanted this alpha, they smelt different to the rest. Like wood smoke and home, like vanilla and strawberries all at once. Everything Clarke liked filled her nose, flowing of the towering midnight black alpha.

 

With a low woof, the alpha retracted their paw from the center of Clarke stomach, backing off slowly before turning into a pile of bushes. Clarke watched for a moment, before scrambling to her feet. She could run, escape, get away, but instead the omega sought out her own space to shift forms. If the alpha meant her harm, she'd be dead by now. For a moment Clarke hesitated, casting a look back at where the black wolf had disappeared to shift forms, maybe she should run, Clarke thought. But the pull in her gut was too much to not cave to into.

 

So she shifted, a more painful process then turning to wolf was turning back to human. Clarke barely made it thought within five minutes. Lying face down in the blanket of snow, the blonde Omega sucked in her breath and a nose full of the Alpha's scent,

 

“You seem to have issues with your shift,” came a light female voice. Filled with concern and curiosity. Clarke blinked and frowned, female? The alpha was a woman. As Clarke pushed up and stood, coming face to face with the golden tanned girl, she couldn't help her breath catching. And it wasn't from the chill of the snow she stood in.

 

The alpha was gorgeous and perfect. Her entire body was lithe and athletically built, even her alpha hood, which sat erect between her legs, curving just a little, was perfect. Clarke swallowed dryly, raising her eyes to meet the emerald greens that belong to the smirking alpha before her,

 

“I could help you, you know, shift better?” the alphas tone was soft and still concerned, yet polite at the same time. Clarke still couldn't help but stare, at the way the Alpha just stood there in the snow, comfortable in her own skin, the hazel brown curls of her hair framing the Alpha's face like a mane. Clarke wanted to plunge her hands into the curls, press her body tight against the alpha and inhale her scent deeply. She wanted to rub herself all over the girl, Mark herself with the Alpha scent and belong. With a shuddering breath, Clarke found her words again,

 

“You.. Your the alpha of Trikru?” the omega asked quietly, noticing the tribal marking on the girl's right arm. Alpha tattoos. They liked red and new, as if only freshly done, but healing already, “If you rub some ointment on them, it won't be so inflamed,” Clarke muttered, eyeing the redness around the tattoo. Clarke noted the Alpha’s cheeks blushing lightly as she eyed her own tattoo, she nodded slightly. Clarke also noted she was breathing heavily through her mouth.

That's when Clarke remembered her heat, it was in full swing now, burning through her body, but she hadn't noticed it like all the other times before. Something about this alpha calmed her heat, well until she noticed it right then.

Now it was all that Clarke could think about, the itch that ran across her skin in waves, the heat that burnt through her blood, thr ache she felt in her most intimate parts. She couldn't help but notice how the Trikru Alpha was shifting foot to foot, her cock bobbing between her legs, the tip pressing to her stomach, smearing the precum against her abs.

“I..um...Maybe you…”

“I have to go,” the two spoke at the same time, cheeks and bodies burning as they stared at one another. But Clarke found herself rooted to the spot, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the alpha, she couldn't stop her instincts from taking over as she pressed herself closer towards the golden skinned girl, or when her lips met the Alpha's in a tight kiss.

 

~~~

 

Clarke groaned low as the alphas mouth pressed hot kisses against her throat, her long, elegant fingers ghosting down her sides. The omega was flat on her back, the snow melted as it touched her overheated skin, Clarke could almost hear it sizzle into steam.

 

The alpha didn't speak as she traced Clarke's hips and contours of her body, her digits getting dangerously closer to the center of Clarke's burning sensation. She mewed and arched off the ground as the alphas mouth found the mound of her breast, her tongue hot against her flesh as she traced the curve of Clarke's bosom with the tip. She was gentle and slow, unlike the fast frantic pace Octavia had set all those months ago.

 

It was driving Clarke crazy. She needed the alpha to touch her, to begin her, filling her, completing her. With a huff of frustration, Clarke's tangled her hands into the Alpha's mussed hair, tugging hard,

 

“ _Please!”_ Clarke hissed through her teeth, eyes locked onto the Alpha's wolf yellow pupils. For a moment they didn't move, the Alpha's hands gripping Clarke's thighs, her stiff cock pressed tight to the Omegas hip, her breath hot, chest heaving,

 

“I...I don't even know your name…” the alpha murmured, her voice husky. Clarke realized then that she didn't know the Alpha's name either. Yet here they were, rolling around in the chill of the snow, the heat of their bodies and the scent of Clarke's heat fueling them on.

 

“ **CLARKE!** ” Raven's voice cut through the still air that hung between the two teenagers, leaving them staring wide mouthed St one another.

 

“Cl..Clark..e” the omega whispered as she nudges the Alpha's noses with her own. The golden skinned alpha hummed in approval. Clarke's cheeks were flushed more now that Raven was shouting for her, her voice carrying through the trees, soon joined with Octavia's own voice. They were looking for her and if her friends didn't find her soon, the rest of the pack would join. But Clarke so wanted to stay with the alpha who hovered above her, whose breath was hot against her skin, lips sweeter than anything Clarke had ever tasted before, “I...I have to..” Clarke mumbled, stumbling over her own words as she tried to wiggle free from the Alpha's grasp. It was a difficult feat, seeing as the alpha had gripped her hip with one hand tightly once Raven had called her name.  

  
With a stiff nod, the alpha loosened her grip, letting Clarke slip free from her grasp and move to her feet. The blonde shot an apologetic look over her shoulder as she stiffly moved away, ignoring the warm heat that made her thighs wasick as they slid against one another, her arousal pooling between her thighs. She heard the alpha whine low as she disappeared into the trees. Wondering when or if she’d see the alpha again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexa**

 

The young alpha waited with baited breath at the edge of the territory line, her wolf eyes scanning the Skikru lands each moment that passed. It had been two months since she'd last seen Clarke the omega, two months of smelling her on the breeze, watching the territory for a fleeting glance of the golden pelt or those violet wolf eyes. Lexa was intoxicated by the omega, inthralled and addicted already she wanted more, needed more. Her every instinct told her to go find Clarke, to kiss her full on, press tight against her then claim her as her own.

 

Lexa took a shuddering breath in her wolf form and flopped to the ground. The snow had gone now, the last dregs of winter slipping away into the new year. She was 18 now, fully fledged into her new life as the Trikru Pack Alpha. She knew she still had a lot to learn, but with Indra, Gustus and Anya at her side, Lexa worried very little. The pack still ticked over in harmony, while the attempts to talk to the Skikru pack Aloha, a man named Jaha, went unfulfilled. Much to the young Alpha's annoyance. The idea of an alliance between the two Packs had started as a good idea for strength, harmony and a joining but now Lexa wanted it for selfish reasons.

 

Such selfish reasons that was the golden omega who appeared before her. Clarke wooded low, her feathered golden tail wagged hard behind her as she dropped her front to the ground, her hind raise into the air. Again thr omega whined and wooded, teasing Lexa into joining her in the forest. It wad a risky thing Clarke being in her territory but even more of a risk is Lexa crossed into hers. But as the golden wolf jumped on thr spot, Lexa thew caution to the wind and dived for the playful wolf.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

She could smell the rain in the air. She loved that smell, the promise of rain. Clarke raised her nose into the sky, inhaling deeply as the breeze ran through her fur. She pawed at the ground lightly, the dirt still soft from the last downpour. With a roll of her shoulders, she turned her violet eyes towards the tree line, awaiting Lexa's arrival. The alpha wolf had promised to meet her, she was going to show her how to pounce.  
  
Of course Clarke already knew how to pounce, she and her father had spent many an evening when she was younger chasing Bellamy and jumping on the beta male till he whined and hid from them for hours. But when Lexa had offered to show her something, Clarke had jumped at the chance. They'd only been acquainted for what felt like a few week, but was more like three months now, but Clarke couldn't get Lexa out of her head. She was a beautiful girl, a year or so older than her, strong, already the Alpha of the Trikru Pack. Clarke had learnt her name the second time they'd met, after another impromptu make out session that had left Clarkes chest heaving and her heat pounding. Along with an undying ache between her legs.  
  
Clarke couldn't imagine what her mother would say if she knew Clarke was sneaking off with the opposing packs alpha every opportunity she got, Abby was very much pro Bellamy. She never missed a moment to drop the hint for them to mate. Of only she knew what Clarke and Octavia had done last year. The thought of the alpha Blake left a warm sensation in Clarke's belly, she knew her heat was close, it was probably best not to think of Octavia while waiting for Lexa. It was hard enough not to jump the Alpha's bones when they where together already. Between them, the two teenagers had an unspoken agreement not to hump like animals, though Clarke had a funny feeling that Lexa wanted to as badly as she did.  
  
As if by magic, the alpha female appeared at the tree line, standing tall and proud, her dark fur rustling in the wind. Even in her wolf form the Alpha was gorgeous. Clarke yippee and darted forward, taking a moment to brush her flank against Lexa's. She felt the alpha still for a moment, before she nipped at her hind quarter. They barked to one another before Lexa began to trot into the trees.

 

~~~

 

  
The pouncing lesson turned out to be more of Lexa pinning Clarke to the floor, over and over. Lexa was clearly born to be the alpha she was. The sky had opened and the rain had fallen thick and fast, resulting in the two wolves bouncing and sliding through the muddy forest floor, chasing one another as they rolled around in the dirt. Clarke barked and howled happily, feeling free and happy as Lexa lunged at her playfully.  
  
Clarke still couldn't believe that at only 18 she was leading a whole pack of wolves, by herself. Clarke knew that the previous Trikru Alpha hadn't been dead long before Lexa had taken the role and soon after that Lexa had taken the role and officially approached the Skikru pack and their Alpha, Jaha. This had been quite out of the norm for the Skikru, they'd lived apart from the Trikru for along as Clarke could remember, they stayed on their territory and the Trikru stayed on theirs. Until Lexa took the alpha title.  
  
Clarke shook her head. Drawing her thoughts away from such serious matters, she was supposed to shifting back to her human form. She'd found her usual stash of clothes, tucked away under an elderberry bush, ready for when she had two legs once again. It was becoming a weekly thing now, Clarke and Lexa would meet as wolves, run together, Clarke would “Learn” something new, then they'd shift forms and talk for awhile before they both snuck back home. The omega could hear Lexa shifting in the bushes across from her, whines and growls of pain, turning into very human grunts as the wolf became human again. There was silence for a moment then,  
  
“Clarke?” the omega gave a low whine, indicating she was still as wolf and Lexa moved away from her bush, waiting patiently. Clarke willed her change, her wolf eyes squeezed shut, “Remember. Embrace the pain, breath through it, make it yours,” the alpha spoke softly through the leaves as Clarke felt the usual pain flow through her. It was just as bad as changing to wolf. Regardless of learning how to shift when she was a pup, the memory of who had taught her to do so had build new pain upon it.  
  
It took a few minutes but Clarke finally changed back, lying in a puddle of mud, malted fur, teeth and blood. She took a breath, savoring the smell of fresh rain as she did. She took a moment, catching her breath before reaching for her like of clothes. Thankfully they weren't too damp from the downpour, she tugged on the t-shirt and sweatpants before crawling from her changing spot. She stared around the trees, her sky blue eyes searching out the alpha. For a moment Clarke had a horrid feeling Lexa had returned home, leaving her.  
  
“You're getting faster at that,” Lexa's soft voice came from behind her as she reappeared, a hand brushing down Clarke's spine. The simple touch made her shudder. She shouldn't feel the way she did about the alpha. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling sheepishly,  
  
“Thanks. I'm trying to do what you suggested. Own the pain, make it my own. It's just, like, a lot you know?” the blonde muttered, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. They'd briefly spoken about Clarke's father, how Clarke blamed herself for his death and thus anything to do with shifting was difficult for the young omega. Lexa had listened to Clarke with get intensity then told her she'd help her.

 

The omega raised her eyes to meet Lexa's, marveling in the greeness of them. The golden skinned girl grinned, a smile that lit up her entire face and started a whole new bunch of butterflies on Clarke's stomach. The blonde swallowed again, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. Lexa eyed her, stepping closer,  
  
“I'm just trying to progress your potential Clarke,” the alpha practically whispered, the “K” clicking against her teeth. Clarke’s eyes were fixed on Lexa's face, her eyes, as the alpha moved closer, “I'd hate to see potential go to waste,” the alpha was right in front of her. Clarke didn't know what to do, she could feel the girl's breath, warm against her cheeks.

 

She could smell Lexa, her scent filling her nose, making her head swim. She wanted Lexa to touch her, hold her, have her. The alpha had to know it, she was so close she could practically taste the wet pool that had began between Clarke's legs. Just one look at her and Clarke had become a raging ball of horniness.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Clarke mumbled, feeling Lexa's fingers brush against her arm, sliding up to her shoulders, moving to trace the line of her jaw. Clarke held still as the alpha touch her, but inside she was clawing at her insides. Begging for Lexa to do something, anything. It was agony, she needed more, she wanted more.  
  
“God Clarke,” Lexa muttered, brushing her thumb against her cheek, steering dirt of her face, “you're beautiful,” their eyes met and Clarke couldn't take the agony anymore. She'd bern crushing on Lexa for too long now and the older girl hadn't made a move yet that night. Surely Lexa must feel something for her, she couldn't be this touchy with her without feeling something? Clarke felt her breath shudder through her chest, throwing caution to the wind she surged forward, pressing her lips to Lexa's.

 

The young alpha was still for a moment, then she was kissing Clarke back with such fire, that the omega feared Lexa would burn her lips off. Their tongues battled for dominance, in a dance they both somehow knew the moves to already. Lexa's hands bunched in the material of Clarke's loose shirt, tugging up enough to expose her rib cage and mud streaked stomach. That's when Clarke felt it, felt Lexa's thick erection pressing against her thigh.

 

It drew a ragged moan from the younger girl, her left hand dropping to cup against the shaft through Lexa's own sweats. Clarke's mind raced, she'd only ever touched Octavia's alpha-hood before, which was impressive in its own rights, but Clarke had never expected Lexa to be so, so thick, so long. Sure she'd thought about it, quite extensivly, but she was pretty much palming the hard length now. For real.

Slowly Clarke rubbed her hand against the alpha, which only made Lexa kiss her harder, leaving Clarke breathless. Under her palm, the Alpha's cock twitched and jumped, a small wet patch forming at here clarke assumed Lexa's head was. As she began to touch that patch, feeling the head of Lexa's cock, the alpha tore away from her,

 

“I'm..I'm sorry, so sorry. _Fuck,”_ Lexa grunted, before she tore off into the trees, heading towards the Trikru territory. Clarke stared at the young alpha as she fleet, mouth hanging open,

 

“What the hell?”

 

~~~

 

 

  
Lexa hadn't mentioned the kiss they'd shared a week ago. Or any they'd shared before that. Nor had she made a move to do it again. Like something was stopping Lexa was doing anything any more.   
Clarke itched for another kiss. For more.  
Another brush of lips, roll of tongue or even a nip of the Alpha's teeth against her bottom lip. For the last week every time Clarke had though about the stolen, heated make out session or the way Lexa's erection had felt under her hand she'd had to excuse herself from her mother's presence and go to her room. Much to the annoyance of Octavia and Bellamy, who weren't so blind as Abby.  
It was getting harder and harder to explain to Abby or the Blakes that no, she wasn't on her heat, she was just a damn horny teenager who was crushing on the Trikru Alpha so much so that she was sneaking off to pleasure herself to the thought of Lexa Woods most nights. Or to go run ad Wolves with the young Alpha.  
But how does a seventeen year omega wolf explain that to an over protective beta momma wolf? So Clarke had given up and simply carried on sneaking out in the dead of the night. Octavia knew of course, she was a fully fledge alpha now and her best friend, Clarke couldn't exactly lie to her about it when she could smell Lexa all over her.

“So, off out again?” Octavia commented from her position, sat cross legged on her bed the other side of the shared bedroom. Clarke shot her a look as she sat on the window ledge,

“You won't tell mom?” the omega pleaded,

“When do I ever? It's Bell you should be worried about,” Octavia replied with a shrug, flopping back onto her bed, hands behind her head. Clarke sighed, it was true, the elder beta male was starting to notice her sneaking out, but thus far he'd not said anything nor caught her in the act. But he knew. He had that look in his eye every morning after Clarke had snuck out,

“He's at the bar with Finn and Raven,” Clarke murmured as she slid open the bedroom window,

“Yeah, but I know Trikru go there too,” Octavia muttered. The Trikru couldn't know she was sneaking into their lands, Lexa wouldn't tell them, would she? Clarke shrugged, throwing caution to the wind as she slipped out of the window and down to the garden, two stories below. She'd just had to risk it.

Again.

 

~~~

 

  
  
Which led to her sat beside Lexa, on the brunettes bed, the first time she'd actually been inside the Trikru Packs main house. Or even Lexa's room. Usually they met in the forest and hung out within the trees. Hidden from everyone.

  
Clarke was attempting to focus on Uma Thurman and John Travolta dancing the weirdest dance she'd ever seen. It was some sort of bizarre jig in her opinion. Clarke couldn't see why Lexa had wanted to watch this movie, Clarke could think of so many other things they could be doing right then. She shifted again on the bed, brushing their shoulders together. Lexa gave a slight roll of her shoulders and cleared her throat slightly, her emerald eyes still fixed on the screen of the TV in her room. Clarke snuck a look at the alpha from the corner of her eye then huffed, there was no way anything was going to happen, Lexa was too transfixed on the movie.

  
So Clarke took the chance to scan the bedroom, she noted the posters on the walls, (Pulp Fiction, Reservoir Dogs, American Werewolf In London, The Clash and a Ramones one) all perfect straight and in line with one another. Her desk was piled with college books, mostly psychology and sociology textbooks, a few CD that's Clarke couldn't make out the titles of and some note books. All perfectly stacked up. Everything was so very neat and tidy. Yet in the forest the way Lexa had been was messy and feverish, like the alpha didn't suit the room she lived in. Clarke couldn't help but try to figure out the girl besides her. Lexa shifted again, nudging Clarke's shoulder,

  
“did you know the word fuck was used 265 times in this?” the alpha stated the fact quite proudly, Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes,

  
“Could think of another time to use the word fuck,” the omega muttered, instantly mentally kicking herself. Sure she meant it, she couldn't explain in words how much she wanted Lexa to fuck her. She was beginning to crave it. She liked what she and Octavia had shared that one time, but the way Lexa smelt, felt, was calling to Clarke on a whole new level. Especially after feeling how hard Lexa had been after just kissing.

  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Lexa asked, her tone low, husky. Clarke turned her eyes to the alpha, meeting those breath-taking green eyes. The omega swallowed dryly, feeling the alpha aura crawling up her skin,

  
“just that, we, like had that thing last week and we haven't spoke about it or anything…” Clarke trailed off as she watched Lexa lick her lips. Clarke mind ran riot with what she wanted that tongue to do, “I just though, that, we would –“

  
“do it again? Do you want to do it again Clarke?” Lexa’s tone was so low and so dangerously close to a growl. Clarke's body felt on fire, the heat pooling right down at the apex of her thighs. She let out a meek whine as the alpha grew closer to her, her hands winding around her waist and easily lifting Clarke onto her lap. The blonde shifted slightly against Lexa, drawing a grunt from the alpha, feeling the thickness of Lexa's cock nestled between her thighs, pressing up against her sex.

  
For a moment they stared at one another, neither mentioning how hard Lexa's erection was or how wet Clarke's cunt felt through her shorts,

  
“Well?” Lexa muttered, her breath hot against Clarke's mouth. The omega hadn't even realized their lips were so close.

  
“I want more,” the omega breathed as Lexa closed the distance between their mouths. Just like in the forest, the kiss was feverish and eager. Their teeth bumped together on more than one occasion, their tongues slid sloppily against one another's. Hands gripped at shirts and pants, tugging and pulling in all directions. They had no clue where to go or what to do. Clarke knew she wasn’t clueless, she wasn’t a virgin, but with Octavia it had been raw, fast and over in minutes. With Lexa, Clarke wanted to draw it out, make it last, but the way that the Alpha's hips jerked up against her, Clarke hoped Lexa would last longer.

  
The blonde couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Lexa flipped them over, pressing her full weight down upon Clarke as they continued to kiss. One of the brunette’s hands had wound it's way up under Clarke's vest top, her rough hand cupping and kneading Clarke's breast through the material of her bra. The omega could feel Lexa's fingers catch her hardened nipples every time, but she never stayed on it. Clarke was beginning to get to feeling that Lexa wasn't so experienced as she acted. Especially as she rutted hard against Clarke's crotch, groaning low into Clarke's neck as she kissed and nibbled the skin below the Omegas ear.

  
Clarke mewed low in protest as Lexa's hand dropped away from her breasts, fingers shaking against her skin as the alpha reached for the waistband of her shorts. Clarke stilled against Lexa's touch, her heart pounding. She wanted this, she craved this. But was Lexa ready? She felt ready, thick shaft pressed tight against Clarke's thigh, trapped within her baggy sweatpants, the scent of precum in the air, but was she really ready? With nervous hands, Clarke pushed at Lexa's shoulders, drawing the alpha to meet her eyes,

  
“We don't have to…not yet Lex,” Lexa blinked slowly, registering Clarke's words, her pupils more yellow than green right then. Her cheeks were flushed, teeth worrying her bottom lip. Slowly, the alpha nodded, her hand dropping from Clarke's waist to the bed beneath her,

  
“Sorry, sorry. I just got –“

  
“Excited? It's okay, so did I. Look, we can…we can just make out and cuddle?” Clarke reasoned, moving her hands to rub down Lexa's tense back. She could feel the coiled muscles beneath her palms as she did so, so tight by and wound up. Lexa nodded, dropping her mouth back to Clarke's neck, lips hot against her skin again. Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut as her nails dug into Lexa's back tightly, causing the alpha to thrust her hips again, rubbing her hard length against Clarke's thigh once more.

  
It wasn't long after that, when Clarke was breathing hard into Lexa's ear, her own crotch rubbing directly onto Lexa's tense thigh, that the alpha lost control and came hard. Clarke felt the damp material against her thigh as Lexa leaked her seed in her sweatpants, her breath shuddering out hard, body stilling and weighing down against the omega. Her breathing even and deep. Clarke sighed, wrapping her arms around the alpha as sleep took over her body as well.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexa**

 

The young alpha female woke to a loud banging. She grumbled and rolled to her side, arm sliding over the warm exposed flesh of the girl who lay besides her. For a moment Lexa froze, her entire body stiff against the body next to her. Then the scent swirled around her, reminding her who it was. Clarke Griffin breathed slow and steady in her sleep, her legs tangled with Lexa's under the thin blanket, her hand had dropped down against Lexa's on her stomach, the other tucked beneath the pillow her golden curled fanned out on.

 

Lexa personally though Clarke was breath taking right then. Like an angel, her hair was her halo, nestled in Lexa's bed like nothing in the world could disturb her. Until Anya began shouting,

 

“Lexa! Get up! Seriously! That stiff Jaha has agreed to a meeting!” Anya continued to bang at Lexa's door, even as the alpha growled a warning, “Lex, seriously, get up and clean up. Stop tugging the alpha sausage and get out here!” Lexa frowned hard, hating her betas use of euphonium for her alpha-hood. But she could understand why, the Alpha's nostrils flared as she scented the air. She could smell hour old arousal and cum, her sweatpants stuck to her groin from it, and Lexa was pretty sure Clarke's own underwear stuck to the omega girl. Slowly and gingerly, Lexa shook Clarke's shoulder, she needed to get the omega out of there before anyone barged in. Lexa was thankful for the scent of her seed then. It must had masked Clarke's omega scent just enough for Anya not to notice,

 

“Clarke, Clarke you need to get up,” Lexa whispered, her ears perked for any noise of Anya trying to gain entrance into her room,

 

“Mom, five more minutes…” Clarke mumbled in a sleepy tone,

 

“Clarke, come on, seriously,” Lexa urged, shoving the girl's shoulder roughly. Clarke swatted at her lazily, like a cat to a fly. Which only made Lexa more irritated. With a roll of her eyes, Lexa took in a deep breath and shoved the younger girl hard across the bed. Clarke tumbled off the edge of the double bed, flew through the air and landed in a pile of blankets in the space between the bed and the window. Lexa bit at her bottom lip, stifling a laugh as the omega rose her head over the edge of the bed.

 

Clarke glared darkly as she blew loose hair from her face, her cheeks were flushed a deep red,

 

“Well fuck you too,” the omega grumbled as she pushed to her feet, taking stock of her surroundings. As she realised she was still in the Trikru main house, panicked took over, “ _Fuck_! Shit, shit,” the omega whispered hard as she began to gather her sneakers,

 

“You have to go,” Lexa whispered, scooping one of the royal blue converse off the floor to toss to the omega,

 

“No shit,” Clarke muttered, tugging the shoe onto her left foot.

 

“Jaha has agreed to a meet with me, soon, I imagine it'll be a pack event,” Lexa continued, perching herself on the end of her bed. The Alpha found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the omega, everything she did enthralled Lexa. Even the way she hopped on one foot to tug on her sneakers,

 

“I'll see you then, then,” Clarke flashed Lexa a wink and grin before she disappeared through Lexa's bedroom window. Just as Anya burst through Lexa's bedroom door,

 

“Dude, it stinks of spunk in here! Did you beat off all night or something?” Lexa shot the beta a dark glare, standing in one motion,

 

“Anya -”

 

“Never mind, that stain says it all,” Anya smirked, pointing to the patch on Lexa's sweats before retreating from the room. Lexa groaned aloud, flopping back onto her unmade bed, surrounded by the sweet scent of her Omega.

 

~~~

 

Jaha, the alpha of the Skikru, was already leaving a taste of disgust in Lexa's mouth. He looked too smug, too arrogant, as her approached Lexa, hand outstretched to her. Lexa by passed his hand, gripping his arm close to the elbow, in the traditional greeting for the Trikru. She knew it would wind up the male alpha, but it was how her pack worked. For a moment the tall man hesitated, then wrapping his wide hand around Lexa's arm in return.

 

She eyed him with her brilliant green eyes, knowing full well she was surrounded. The majority of the Skikru pack had attended the meeting, fanning around them in the small clearing the Skikru had as their ceremonial circle. _Not that they knew what to do here,_ Lexa thought bitterly. Casting her eyes around the Skikru pack to try and see the omega whose scent still swirled around her nose. Lexa thought for a moment she saw her, but the woman she spotted was older, with only a similar facial structure. Clarke's mother maybe?

 

Besides the young Alpha, Indra, Anya and Gustus shifted and coughed uncomfortably. Lexa pushed down the anger of the entire Skikru pack being present to her meeting with Jaha, while she only brought her Beta wolves, but Lexa didn't expect anything less from the inexperienced alpha.

 

**Clarke**

  


“We greet you, Alpha of the Trikru, Lexa Woods, into our territory, with grace and honor,” Jaha spoke clearly, standing tall and proud before the majority of the Skikru pack. Clarke could just about make out Jaha and Lexa stood at the head of the crowd. She'd chosen to take a position at the back of the crowd, along with Octavia, Raven and Bellamy, mainly to keep out of eyesight of Lexa. And Wells.

 

For a while the two Alpha's spoke about joining and sharing territory, expanding their lands and blah blah blah. Clarke lost interest when she saw Lexa green eyes flicking through the crowds. The omega secretly hoped that the alpha was searching her out, the memory of their night together at the front of the Alpha's brain. For it was certainly at the front of Clarke's. She had to shower three times to wipe the scent of the alpha from her skin before she could see her mother or friends. The feel of Lexa rutting against her thigh was still there, like a ghost memory. Even now. It sent a shudder down the Omegas spine.

 

“Did you hear that?” Octavia hissed Dinton Clarke's ear, bring the blonde back to reality,

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jaha has denied a truce. He thinks we don't need their help to prosper,” Raven joined in. Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes. Jaha was an idiot if he didn't think joining with the Trikru was a good idea. They had so much more about them then the Skikru pack. The Trikru were an old pack, spanning generations, they stuck to the old traditions of the wolf ways. Of course no-one else knew this, but in the dead of the night, listening to the noises of the forest, Lexa had been teaching Clarke all about it. So Clarke knew, now, that the Skikru where pretty much a baby pack in the werewolf world.

 

“All in favour, say aye!” Jaha called. Shouting for a vote among his pack, right in front of Lexa and her Beta wolves. Around Clarke there was a chorus of ‘ _aye_ ’, but it just didn't seem right. With a loud huff, Clarke pushed to her feet, Raven and Octavia protesting either side of her,

 

“Nay!” the young omega cried out, drawing the attention of just under a hundred wolves that sat before her. Including the brilliant green eyes of the Trikru Alpha.

 

~~~

 

Clarke didn't see Lexa for a whole month after the meeting with Jaha. Much to her dismay. She tried to see Lexa, lurking in the trees besides the Trikru boarder every other night. Just waiting, looking for the alpha.

 

After Clarke's little out burst before the whole Skikru pack and Jaha, Clarke had been receiving a mixture of attention. Some good, some really bad. Her own mother stood strongly besides her, along with her friends. A particularly stubborn male alpha, Pike, had shown his distaste for Clarke during the pack run when he went for her. Luckily, Marcus Kane, a family friend of the Griffins, had been there to protect her. Not that Clarke couldn't do it herself.

 

But what Clarke really wanted was to see the alpha. She needed to see Lexa, explain why she'd said Nay to Jaha. In that fleeting moment when Clarke had stood and spoken up, the omega had decided that it was time for Jaha to step down. And that she was going to be the one to take over.

  
Clarke wasn't quite sure how to go about doing so, but she'd figure it out. With Lexa. Only with Lexa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this little fic, I really appreciate the support and feed back I get from you all! Perks my days up!! 
> 
> As always, Thankyou so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos, but if you ever want drop me a line, idea, ask anonymous questions or have a chat, feel free to find me at;;
> 
> Commander-fuzzy-wolf@tumblr.com
> 
> I'm always up for a chat or even bouncing ideas off you guys!

* * *

 

 

**Lexa**

  
  


_Such confidence for someone so young,_ Lexa though as she watched the omega flick through her own textbook, trying to look like she was actually interested in the words printed within it as she pouted hard. Which had drawn Lexa to thinking about the Omegas outburst a month earlier. The blonde had stood up tall, declared ‘ _nay_ ' to her own Alpha on his decision not to join with the Trikru. Lexa couldn't imagine what backlash Clarke was facing because of this.

 

She spent the last month in discussions with her own pack about the omega standing up, about the fact that the Skikru had an omega within their ranks. There had also been talks about bringing Clarke into the Trikru fold. Not that Lexa hadn't already thought about that. For months now she'd been having an internal battle about mating with the omega. But they'd yet to even have sex, hell Lexa was still a virgin by all counts. Just some dry humping and heavy kissing. But even if Clarke wanted to challenge Jaha for the alpha position, she was going to need help. Selfish reasons or not, Lexa wanted to help the girl. She couldn't help but grin, staring at the girl she was falling desperately in love with. Who also happened to be totally clueless about Lexa's feelings or plans;  
  
“Just like the white winged dove, sings a song. Sounds like she’s singin', whoo-whoo-whoo!” the brilliant words of Stevie Nicks began to flow from the music system before Lexa as she hit play,   
  
“what is this?” Clarke asked, lifting her eyes to Lexa, frowning hard as the music filled the room. Lexa laughed deeply, turning the volume up louder as Stevie Nicks filled the room. Her husky voice bouncing around the bedroom. Lexa had found Clarke sat, in the rain, on the borders of the Trikru territory, her golden wolf form shivering in the cold. She had no idea how long the omega had been sat there, but it was long enough for her to be soaked through. So Lexa had gathered the wolf in her arms, carried her through the rain and slipped into the main house undetected.

  
“Seriously? You don't know who Fleetwood Mac are? Who Stevie Nicks is?” Lexa teased, trying her hardest not to dance to the song. Clarke shook her head, her damp blonde hair falling over her face. Lexa couldn't help but think how damn cute she looked when she did that, especially when Clarke wore one her old over sized AC/DC t-shirts. The omega sat on her bed, legs crossed, a text book balanced on them, with a frown firmly in place.

Clarke had opened the book a while ago, after she'd emerged from Lexa's ensuite bathroom, declaring she wanted to know why Lexa had so many textbooks laying around. Lexa was sure she'd just done it to prompt her to distract the omega. Instead she'd began playing Fleetwood Mac and prancing around the room. Lexa planned to lighten the mood, or at least apologise for her absence in the last month with her slick dance moves.   
  
“Why would I know them? I don't listen to your old weird music,” Clarke teased, her grin mischievous as she set aside the textbook, leaning back on her hands on the bed. Lexa mocked a hurt look as she jumped onto her own bed, jousting the omega about. Clarke made Lexa feel like a normal eighteen year old, with no pressure or responsiblities in thr whole world.  
  
“I'm like a year than you, not really that old. Anya's wayyyy older,” Lexa muttered a she crawled closer to Clarke. The blonde stared at her, cerulean eyes wide, her cheeks flushing a deep red, her body trembling. She'd hit her heat a few days ago, Lexa could smell it all over her, it had settled a little, after the full moon, enough that it wasn't massively overpowering and making Lexa present herself too much. But it was still intoxicating.

 

She wanted Clarke, she'd wanted the omega since the first time she'd met her, she'd spent a lot of late nights taking care of her painfully hard erections after Clarke had left her side not knowing that all Lexa wanted was to bury herself so deep inside the omega that she knew nothing but Lexa. Especially now, after the omega had been so brave and confident infront of Jaha.

 

Sure, they'd had that one night where Lexa had fully embarrassed herself and rutted against the Omegas leg till she came, but neither of them had even dared to mention that since. Lexa thought about it often, as she pumped her thick length in the dead of night, remembering the sounds Clarke had made, the way she writhed beneath her and moaned into Lexa's ear. But it wasn't enough. Lexa wanted more, so, so much more.  
  
Lexa was on top of Clarke now, their lips practically touching. Lexa was waiting, waiting for Clarke to instigate. It was only polite to do so, even if her alpha pheromones were swimming all around the omega, almost drowning her. The omega needed the chance to show her dominance again, let her confidence build.

 

And Clarke did, brushing her so soft lips against Lexa's, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to pull her flush against her body. Lexa groaned into her mouth, grinding her hips down against Clarke's as she felt the swelling in her lowers. The sweet scent of the omegas heat intensifying filled her nose as they kissed. The blonde nipped at Lexa's bottom lip, her tongue swiping over the mark instantly, begging for entrance. Lexa obliged as her body began to ache for more.  


* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

  
Clarke's hands slid down Lexa's back as her legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist, giving her enough leverage to grind her hips up into Lexa's. That one motion was enough for the alpha to lose it. The friction, the scent, the kissing and Lexa was straining against the confines of her boxer shorts inside her jeans. She moaned as Clarke ground up against her again, her mind a jumble of what to do,   
  
“Lexa…” Clarke whispered to the Alpha's lips, pulling her focus to her. Lexa blinked, staring down at the beautiful girl below her, “Please, I want this,” before Lexa could reply, Clarke was pulling her into heated kiss. The omega lost herself in the kiss, the perfection of it, their mouths moved as one. Their tongues slid against one another. Badly any teeth bumping this time. Lexa's hips jerked against Clarke's groin, enough for the omega to feel the full hardness of the alpha and it surged her on. Slowly Clarke slid her hands down to the waistband of Lexa's jeans, fingers tracing the edge slowly before she broke the kiss.

 

Their eyes locked, a deep look shared before Clarke's hands worked open the front of the Alpha's jeans, almost painfully slow, till Clarke could see the tent pole in Lexa's Superman boxers. In one swift movement, Clarke cupped Lexa's thick cock and gave a little squeeze. Lexa groaned as Clarke's nail scraped against her skin, her hips jerking once more,

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” the cuss word sent shivers along the omega skins, she loved it when Lexa cursed because of her. Clarke's mouth found the Alpha's throat, sucking and kissing the girl's hot golden skin as the alpha began to tug at the hem of Clarke's shirt. Moments later it was gone, Lexa's tongue dipping to slide against one of Clarke's hardened nipples, silently thanking the Moonless for Clarke not putting on a bra. The omega mewed in pleasure, her chest arching upwards at the one motion. Lexa groaned around her nipple, sucking the hard bud into her mouth, tongue twirling around the tight skin as Clarke's warm palm rubbed down against Lexa's throbbing cock.

Clarke's mind was a blur. She didn't even care that Lexa wore more clothes than her right then, she didn't care that she was deep in Trikru territory, probably breaking a hundred of Jaha laws. All she cared about was Lexa's mouth nuzzling her breast as the alphas hands slide down her naked sides. Clarke came to her senses as she felt the damp patch on Lexa's colourful boxers.

  
With only her sense of touch to guide her, Clarke began to attempt to free Lexa's thick shaft from the Superman boxers. Lexa clued into what was happening as Clarke grunted I'm annoyance below her. The young alpha rose her head from the blondes chest, kneeling up in one swift motion to shove the jeans and boxers down to her knees then off her legs. Within seconds the alpha was renestled between Clarke's thighs, the newly freed alpha-hood sliding against Clarke's bare inner thigh.

  
The omega groaned low, her right hand slipping between her legs to find the thick, hard shaft, her fingers stroking against the tense skin of Lexa's cock. Lexa’s breath was laboured as the omega began to pump at her shaft, Lexa moved enough to kneel up between Clarke's legs, tugging the vest she wore up and over her head, exposing the small tight breasts and the fine lines of the Alpha's abs. Clarke reached out with her spare hand, tracing the lines of Lexa's stomach, the hard, yet warm muscled skin. In her other hand she kept her grip around Lexa's stiff cock, pumping slowly, gathering enough of the liquid seeping from the tip to run it down the length. She knew her own centre was soaked, she could and smell it, but the silky feel of Lexa's precum was too good to waste,

  
“You..you are...so beautiful..” Lexa panted as she dipped her head down again, her tongue sliding between Clarke's breasts, tasting the sweat that Clarke was producing.

  
“You...You’ve sa...id,” Clarke mewed, tugging at Lexa's dick once more. She wanted it, needed it, “God, Lexa,” the omega whined, her hips bucking as Lexa slid a finger against her engorged clit. It felt so good, felt so much better then Clarke's own fingertips.

The Alpha must have heard the desperation in Clarke's mewing as the Alpha was suddenly pushing Clarke's hand away from her shaft, rubbing the slick head of her cock against Clarke's entrance. The blonde whimpered in need again, her legs going around Lexa's waist as the alpha inched inside her with ease. Slowly Lexa entered the Omega, Clarke taking her swollen head with ease. Like she was always meant to.

  
Clarke thought she was going to cum right then and there, just from the sheer fullness she felt from Lexa cock as it inched inside her. It was a beautiful thing that she'd craved for so long, to be filled, stretch and seated right to the base with the Alpha's erection. For a moment Lexa didn't move, simply stared down at Clarke's face, plastered with an expression of pure bliss. When Lexa jerked her hips, just an inch, Clarke purred in pleasure, giving the alpha all she needed to hear to begin thrusting with untold vigor.  


* * *

  
  
**Lexa**

  
  
Lexa wanted to start slow, even with Clarke's heels digging into her butt. She wanted a easy pace, before she came herself. Feeling Clarke's inner walls clamp around her cock was something new entirely for the alpha. Lexa hadn't been with anyone before, she hadn't wanted anyone since she'd first smelt Clarke, months ago. And now she was within her, thrusting deep within her, Lexa didn't want it to end.

  
Even as she felt the familiar waves of orgasm washing over her, she didn't want it to end. And neither did her body, Lexa's instincts began to take over, jerking her hips faster and harder into Clarke, the rut became the only thing Lexa could focus on. Her hand gripped Clarke's hips tightly, lifting her as Lex arose to her knees. She held the omega to her body as she began to drive up into her welcoming cunt, the sounds of moans and whimpers of pleasure coming from Clarke only driving Lexa to jolt up into her deeper. As Lexa buried her face against Clarke's supple breasts, her seed spilled within the omega, warm and fast as Clarke's inner walls fluttered against her cock, squeezing and tugging every last drop from Lexa as Clarke cried out with her own orgasm.

It was fast, messy and not the end of the night for the two wolves. As Lexa dropped them back to the softness of her bed, she found her cock still rock hard to attention, still sheathed within her Omega. As Clarke begged for more, Lexa was more than willing to comply.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Clarke**

 

“You should call for a vote of no confidence,” Lexa muttered as she skimmed another stone across the small pond,

 

“What?” Clarke asked, looking up from her spot in the sun. The omega was reclining against one of the thick trees that surrounded the pond, her bare legs soaking up the spring sun.

 

“A vote of no confidence. Meaning you don't think Jaha is capable of holding his Alpha position anymore. The pack would have to vote on it,” Lexa continued, shooting a look over her shoulder to Clarke. She tried not to let her eyes linger too long, but it was difficult seeing as Clarke as wearing the tiniest black shorts and white vest top. Leaving alot of delectable skin on show. The omega had sat up now, ears perked up in interested, “It would be a wiser move than challenging him for blood,”

 

“Don't think I can take him?” Clarke teased as Lexa tossed another stone into the water. The Alpha scoffed and turned to face the blonde Omega who was grinning wide at Lexa. The alpha huffed, tossing the last stone over her shoulder,

 

“You could show force and take him, rip his head clean off, or you could be wiser and stronger with your words. Bring the pack together with your head smarts. Blood doesn't always need blood Clarke,” the omega nodded, brows furrowed in thought,

 

“I need support from the pack though, for a good vote,”

 

“You would, but I think you already have it. If the Skikru wants to move forward, they'd realise that having an omega as an Alpha would be there best port of call. Your not driven by your instincts, well not all the time, you can think clearly, level headed, and know what's best for the Pack,” Lexa reasoned as she sat opposite Clarke. Her chest swelled with love and pride, she could still smell her scent all over the omega. Mixed in with Clarke's natural scent. It had been a week since Lexa had lost her virginity to Clarke and her body ache for more. Sadly Lexa knew she couldbt be ruled by her sexual desires, not right now. She smiled softly at the younger girl, pushing down her want and need to remove Clarke's clothing, “Anyway, what do you want for your birthday? It's coming up right?”

 

Clarke grinned wide, laughing low as she stared at the Alpha with adoration in her eyes.

  


~~~

  


Clarke was sure she could feel Lexa's eyes on her from the trees. She knew it was unlikely, but even still, the omega liked the feeling of knowing she had support from the Trikru in the move she was about to make. Besides her she had her friends her family, all ready to stand by her when Jaha eventually showed up.

 

The Skikru pack were about to start their monthly hunt, but Clarke's group were all ready set, standing strong as Jaha and the rest of the pack approached,

 

“What is this?” the tall, dark alpha questioned, his eyes bright with anger. Clarke took a breath and stepped before the rest of her small band of wolves, her mother giving her hand one last squeeze for luck,

 

“I'm calling a vote of no confidence in your leadership,” Clarke said strongly, her chest puffed out like Lexa had told her to do. Make herself seem bigger, confident, stronger. Jaha stared at her for a moment, opening his mouth to speak,

 

“You don't know what you saying Clarke!” Jaha was cut off by how own son, Wells, striding forward from the crowd as he spoke.

 

“Wells this is between me and your father,” Clarke shot back, keeping her eyes on Jaha,

 

“Who stands with you on this Clarke?” Jaha questioned, waving a hand to shush his son. Wells stared from his father to his once best friend, scowling hard,

 

“We do,” came the chorus of voices behind Clarke. Her mother, Marcus Kane, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Wick, Sinclair, Monty and several others all stood their ground behind the omega,

 

“And who do you propose would be Alpha in my stead?”

 

“Me,” Clarke declared strongly, stepping closer to Jaha,

 

“This is ridiculous!” this came from the man to Jaha left, his enforcer, Charles Pike, a heavy set alpha male. Clarke gave the man a glowering look, she remembered him. He'd gone for her a fee months back, not to mate. But to kill.

 

“You're just an omega, you can't lead!” Wells growled harshly,

 

“She has every right to lead! An omega doesn't act on instinct alone. She will think, calculate, choose the right course for the pack,” Abby interjected, moving to stand by Clarke. Jaha looked from Clarke to her mother, his face going from a scowl to a calm facade. With a nod he stepped back,

 

“Father!” Wells protested, a growl on his tongue,

 

“It is done Wells. The vote is in place, you all have your choices to make, by the next full moon, your new alpha will be chosen.”

 

~~~

 

The month passed at the slowest of paces Clarke could imagine. Every day came with new votes in her favour, pack wolves coming to her home to see her, speak with her, make their decisions in her presence. While this happened, all Clarke wanted to do was slip away and see Lexa. The long nights where become agonising for the young omega. She was beginning to realise how much she cared for the alpha of the Trikru Pack.

 

As she laid in her bed, the night before her eighteenth birthday and the next full moon, the deciding full moon, Clarke heard a distinct tapping at her window. She sat up, casting a look over to the deep in slumber Octavia, who was snoring softly, then to the window.

 

Again it tapped, quietly, but it was there. Carefully Clarke climbed from her bed, barefoot against the hardwood of her bedroom floor, the over large AC/DC t-shirt she stole from Lexa covering her body. It had been difficult getting the t-shirt into her home without Abby realising it wasn't Clarke's originally. She had to drag it through dirt in the forest before washing it for what seemed like a hundred times before she could wear it. It saddened Clarke that it no longer smelt like the alpha, but seeing Lexa perched on her bedroom window frame made her smile.

 

As quietly as she could, Clarke pushed the window open and let Lexa slip inside her room. The Trikru Alpha had never been inside her shared bedroom before, they usually spent time at the Trikru house, not here deep in Skikru lands,

 

“Lex? What's up?” the alpha pulled Clarke close quickly, pressing a feverish kiss to her lips. It wasn't as urgent as Lexa usually went for. But they usually kissed mid throws of Clarke's heat, so the omega lapped it up, kissing back with the same pressure.

 

“I've missed you Clarke,” the alpha whispered to her lips, stroking her fingers against Clarke's cheeks. The omega held back a purr as the alpha stroked her flesh, but she was unable to stop her body pressing in tight to Lexa. The alpha strung her arms around Clarke's waist, nuzzling her cheek softly with her nose,

 

“I missed you too. I'm sorry, it's been a long month,”

 

“Don't be sorry, tomorrow they decide the fate of your pack. I understand,” Lexa whispered, taking Clarke's hand as the omega pulled her towards her bed. As much as Clarke craved the Alpha's touch, her body and her alpha-hood, she wanted to feel Lexa's strong arms around her body, just for a while, especially without her heat fully covering them, “i brought you a gift,” the alpha murmured into Clarke's ear as she kissed just below her lobe.

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“It's your birthday,” Lexa said with a shrug, fishing into the pocket of her worn jeans to produce a small leather bracket. Clarke took it in hand, examining the intricate weaving of the bracket. Three different colours bands of leather twisted together and tied at one end. She stroked the material, feeling the bumps and imperfections of the plait against her skin,

 

“It's a _hodnes_ bracelet,” Lexa lied, taking it from Clarke's hand and slipping it around her wrist, “It means I'll always be with you, no matter what,” Lexa explained as Clarke gave her a puzzled look. Lexa wanted to tell Clarke that it actually meant Love. That in her pack tradition a  _hodnes_ bracket waa gifted to a potential mate before they became one. But Lexa couldn't bring herself to say it. Just incase.

 

“Always?” Clarke asked, leaning into the alpha girl, their lips were only centimetres away, Clarke could feel Lexa's breath against her skin, her lips

 

“Always,” Lexa replied, her voice no louder than a whisper, closing the distance between their lips.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

“So, when are we gonna talk about it then?” Lexa shot Anya a puzzled look as the beta female waltzed into the study. The older woman shot Lexa a wide grin before she dropped down into the window seat,

 

“Talk about what?” Lexa questioned as she slapped the Packs ledger shut. The young alpha had been gazing at the names written within in, at her nameless parents death dates, at Costia's death date, pondering and wondering what life would have been like if they were all still here.

 

“Your omega,” Lexa's breath caught in her throat as Anya spoke, her tone playful. The alpha swallowed hard, regulating her breathing to stop her heart from pounding in her chest as she stared at her friend.

 

“W..what do you mean? What omega?’ Lexa stammered out, when she remembered to breath normal. Anya scoffed, lounging in the window seat, legs crossed at her ankles, hands behind her head. Anya was even humming, just to push Lexa closer to the edge,

 

“Oh come on Lex, Indra and Gustus might be turning their noses else where, but I ain't. At least two time a week your room stinks of that omega, and it definitely ain't Lincoln,” Anya continued, her eyes cast out of the bay window of the study. Lexa stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what the elder girl wanted. Was she blackmailing her? Lexa wasn't sure, Anya was supposed to be her right hand, her enforcer, yet here she was, talking about something Lexa was sure she'd kept solidly secret. “Is it that Skikru omega? The one who's Alpha now?” Anya's eyes found Lexa's and the alpha lost her words.

 

She hadn't heard from Clarke since the night she snuck into her room. The night before the Omegas birthday. Sure, she knew the Skikru vote had gone in favour of Clarke and she was now their chosen Alpha, that Jaha had taken banishment from their lands and left with a few wolves who stood with him. But Lexa hadn't shared that information with anyone yet, she planned to, just like she planned to propose another truce between packs and maybe a merge with them at the next full moon. 

“I'm taking the silence as a yes Lex. It's okay you know? Every alpha has their omega, maybe you found yours.”

 

~~~

 

Lexa stood tall and proud before Clarke, she'd dressed in her very best navy blue button up, her favourite stonewashed jeans and black army boots. Behind her stood Anya, Indra and Gustus, all dressed in their very best, all showing a force and strength of the Trikru Pack, without being threatening. They, well Lexa,wanted to show that the Trikru where friends, negotiable. And definitely not savages.

 

Before Lexa stood Clarke, in battered, ripped jeans, a faded t-shirt that read “Feed me to the lesbians” in peeling letters and scuffed blue converse. Just how Lexa liked the omega looking, natural. Clarke's golden halo of hair fell in loose curls around her face, a hint of braids within the thickness. Lexa could feel the tug of a smile, but she couldn't give anything away, then they'd all know how close the two had become.

  
It wouldn't be the best idea, since Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother, stood exceptionally close to the Omegas right side. There was actually quite a few more Skikru wolves presented then Trikru, not that Lexa was worried. The Skikru were still a relatively young pack, compared to the Trikru, they wouldn't be too navigated when it came to a quick skirmish,   
  
“Welcome, Lexa, Alpha of the Trikru,” Clarke said boldly, the corners of her mouth twitching,

  
“Thank You, I'm humbled to be invited to your territory,” Lexa replied, keeping her chest puffed out, her Alpha scent just pushed out enough to warn the other wolves who surrounded Clarke of what she was.   
  
“The pleasure, is all mine,” Clarke replied, her tone slightly teasing, “We, I, invited you here to inform you that I am the new alpha of the Skikru pack. Yes, I am an omega, but I can guarantee you, the relationship between Skikru and Trikru will be stronger from this,” Clarke puffed her chest out, mirroring Lexa as best she could. The alpha couldn't help but swell with pride, watching the once meek omega look strong and proud before her,   
  
“Congratulations on becoming Alpha, Clarke Griffin, you clearly fought well for the position. Your blood doesn't not concern me, only what relations our two Packs can have,” Lexa replied, dropping her stance from alpha to relaxed. She had no need to show force now. Their plan was going perfectly. Clarke would propose a truce between them, Lexa would say she'd consider it, then later that night they'd meet, discuss what the Skikru had to say and the Trikru and figure out their next move.   
  
It had been Lexa idea originally, for the Packs to be on a good front, a truce. Even a merge, but truthfully, Lexa wanted it all for selfish reasons. The alpha had come to the realisation that she wanted Clarke, more than just sex. Lexa wanted to be her mate, her one and all, her everything. She couldn't stop thinking about the omega, she couldn't get her out from under her skin, so maybe, just maybe Anya was right about something for once.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hodnes - love


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexa**

 

Lexa was pacing her bedroom, the full length of it, as Clarke slipped in through the window. The blonde stumbled as her foot caught the window sill, but Lexa was there to catch her, pulling the young teen flush against her body,

 

“My, my ain't you eager,” Clarke teased, twirling one of her fingers into Lexa's loose curls as she felt the alpha prominent bulge press to her thigh. Lexa's nose was filled with  the sweet scent of the end of Clarke's heat. She hadn't smelt it during the most prominent section of the Omegas heat, the full moon. So even now, right at the tail end, it was strong for the alpha. Lexa gave her a look, a smouldering dark look, that Clarke would no doubt perceive as a horny one.  
  
Originally Lexa planned to discuss with Clarke what possibilities of them both being Alpha's now gave. Of what they could do for their Packs, together. She was going to tell the omega about the mutts running loose in the city and the possible threat of human hunters coming across their Packs. She was going to bring up being mate's. About loving her. But as soon as Lexa got a whiff of the omegas lingering heat, her body had different ideas.  
  
The young alpha had so far managed to suppress her natural instincts and teenage hormones, which all screamed at Lexa to grab Clarke and fuck her senseless, it was always a difficult task since Clarke smelt so good, all the time, filling Lexa's senses to the brim. Now was no different, especially as the Omegas had dropped her hand to cup and rub Lexa's alpha-hood through her favourite stonewashed jeans almost instantly.

  
It wouldn’t take long before Lexa would be coming in her boxers, again. Clarke had this magical touch which made her lose control in minutes, not that Lexa didn't like it, but they'd only properly had sex less than five times now, due to this unfortunate premature ejaculation problem. As Clarke pressed tighter against her, Lexa groaned into the girl's ear, the sounds of her zipper going down and Clarke's hand sliding into her jeans to cup and stroke her erection was her only thoughts. Clarke chuckled low against Lexa's neck, kissing her tanned skin softly,  
  
“I want to try something,” the omega murmured softly, the vibrations of her voice on Lexa skin only making the alpha nod dumbly. Under Clarke's hand, her cock jumped and twitched, becoming impossibly hard. Then Clarke's hand was gone and Lexa was left whining in frustration. Her green eyes found the omega kneeling before her, a wicked glint in her eyes, “Raven was talking about this the other day. She said her mate, Finn, really likes it, so i thought we could have a go,” the blonde winked, undoing the last button on Lexa's jeans, then tugging them down, along with her Aquaman boxers. Clarke's eyed the briefs for a moment, before rolling her sky blue eyes up to meet Lexa's now wolf yellow ones, “Do you want me to explain –“  
  
“You want to give me a blow job,” Lexa cut Clarke off, her cheeks flushing red as she spoke. Clarke nodded slowly, bottom lip pulled in by her teeth, which only make Lexa's intense need grow. The omega reached out, putting her mouth level with the leaking tip of Lexa's dick. Her tongue flicked out against the swollen head as her hand wrapped around the base, slowly stroking upwards.  
  
“Is this okay –“  
  
“yes, God, yes,” Lexa moaned, hands balling into fist's at her side. She wasn't quite sure what to do with them, she wanted to tangle them into Clarke's blonde tendrils, to tug and thrust her cock into the Omegas warm mouth, but that probably wasn't the best move right away. Not when Clarke was paying so much attention to the head of her dick, just like it was a lollypop. It felt so good to the alpha, that her mind was already a fog when Clarke slid the tip into her whole mouth.  
  
The Alpha's hips jerked slightly and Clarke pulled back again, Lexa's dick leaving her mouth with a soft 'pop', however her hand kept pumping Lexa's length. Right from the base up to the tip, her hand twisting ever so slightly each time she stroked her. Lexa moaned low, her eyes fluttering shut,  
  
“sit down,” Clarke ordered, brining Lexa back to her senses. The alpha looked down, her chest heaving as she stared down at Clarke, the Omegas eyes where a blazing blue fire, cheeks flushed. Slowly Lexa back up to her bed, dropping down onto the mattress. Clarke crawled towards her, tugging the Allah's jeans clean off her legs before retailing her nails slowly up Lexa's muscled legs. The alpha quivered in anticipation, her hands tangling into the bed sheets below her as Clarke's lips finally descended down upon her length.  
  
Lexa's breath caught as Clarke's tongue slid against the leaking slit of her swollen head, as her lips edged down her length, her hands back at the base of her cock, pumping up to meet her mouth. Lexa groaned low, her hands losing control and tangling into the blonde locks. Lexa gripped slightly, her head falling back as Clarke began to slurp around her dick,  
  
“ _jok_ , do bilaik again, sha **sha** , Klark,” Lexa didn't even register that she'd slipped into the Trikru native tongue. The alpha didn't even care as Clarke began bobbing her head with an enthusiastic valor. The omega moaned around Lexa's cock, her tongue sliding up the underside of Lexa's erection, until her mouth was pressing kisses against the tip again, “ _jok, Klark, jok,_ ” Lexa continued in the Trikru language, Clarke making a small mewing noise between her legs, her hand slowly going from tip to base, lips moving down the underside of her shaft again.  
  
That's when Lexa realised her knot had formed, as the blonde Omega stroked it will her tongue. Clarke slid her flat tongue against it, moving to press light kisses against the pulsing base, the thick knot, and it was almost too much for Lexa. She loved feeling Clarke's mouth upon her. But she needed more, it was all she could think about, all her alpha cried out for,  
  
“nou, nou, ai'm na cum,” Lexa whined as Clarke began licking up her again,  
  
“Lex, what?” Clarke huffed, her hot breath against the wet tip of her cock sending shivers yo Lexa’s skin. The Alpha's cheeks heated as she realised she was still speaking in Trikru tongue, “I'm going to cum if you carry on,” Lexa dropped her wolf eyes to meet Clarke's sky blues and found the omega with a wicked grin on her face. Before Lexa could object anymore the omega was devouring her pulsing dick, one hand pressed tight to Lexa's flat abs, the other pumping her shaft quickly. Lexa mewed and groaned, her hips jerking forward as her orgasm began. Clarke sucked and bobbed her head faster. Her hand going quicker as Lexa let out a gluttonous groan. Intense pleasure crashed through Lexa as Clarke milked her for all she was worth, thick streams of cum shot from the tip of Lexa’s dick, coating Clarke's lips and chin in spurts. Lexa watched with a moan on her lips, unable to not be aroused at the sight.  
  
“ai need kom be inside yu, beja ai gaf em in, ai need yu,” Lexa didn't care it Clarke understood her words, because she knew she'd understand her actions. She lived quickly, pulling the omega to her feet, yanking the “Feed me to the lesbians” t-shirt clean off Clarke's head, followed quickly by the Omegas jeans, it left Clarke in her underwear, sky blue matching panties and bra. Lexa's chest heavied as her hands worked against the Omegas smooth skin. She could smell Clarke's arousal, her self lubrication, and knew, without a doubt, that as she dipped her fingers into Clarke's blue franchise, that she’d find enough slickness to slide her already hardened cock into her with ease. She stroked the Omegas engorged clit, making the blonde clutch onto Lexa’s tense shoulders.  
  
With a playful growl, Lexa retracted her fingers from between Clarke's legs, the alpha pulled her closer, pressing their mouths tightly together. She could taste her own cum, her own seer, and Lexa didn't care. All she wanted was Clarke. Without thinking, Lexa's instincts had Clarke lifted and pressed to Lexa's body, carrying her to the bed. They were on it, Lexa pressing tightly to Clarke as she assaulted the Omegas throat and bare chest with kisses. Another growl imminent from the alpha as she realised Clarke's bra was still in the way. She tugged and tore it from her Omega, the blonde gasping as she did. Next went her soaked panties, ripped instantly from Clarke's rump.  
  
The Omegas moans and gasps of pleasure fueled Lexa on, moved her between Clarke's legs. She glided her cock within the omega with no resistance, her hips jerking into a quick rut as her hands gripped Clarke's hips tightly. Most likely to leave bruises afterwards, but Lexa's mind wasn't on that. It was simply on Clarke writhing below her as she drove deep into her slick, hot cunt.

 

Clarke's legs were tight around Lexa's waist as she moved with her, her hips rolling to meet each of Lexa's thrusts, her hands finding a grip on Lexa's back, fingers tracing the lines of her spin as she ground down into her.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Lexa…you...feel...so... **big**!” Clarke groaned, panting each word. Lexa grunted and growled low, eating up the moans of pleasure her Omega made each time she thrusted deep inside. Her knot was throbbing, her instinct eager, Lexa was going to knot Clarke, she was going to claim her. Drawing out of Clarke, Lexa groaned low, gazing at her glistening cock for a moment. Her entire groin was coated in the shimmering slickness that came from the panting omega below her,

 

“Turn around,” Lexa commanded in a voice she didn't recognise as her own, but Clarke complied instantly. Before she knew it, Lexa was sliding her cock between Clarke's thighs. Her hands stroking against the Omegas rump. Clarke mewed low as the slick tip of Lexa's dick bumped against her sensitive clit, before withdrawing back to her eager entrance. Lexa didn't hesitate, she slid inside the blonde, right down till Clarke was seated against her knot.

 

Lexa gave into her rut then, driving forward, the thick base of her cock slowly slipping inside the omega with each jerking forward. They moaned as one,

 

“Lex..Lexa..I'm going to..I'm going to cum!” Clarke cried out, her inner walls clamping down around Lexa's cock tightly. Their orgasms bursting within them at the same time, Lexa tieing  them together as Clarke screamed her name into Lexa's own pillows.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke tugged Lexa's bare arm around her chest tighter, pulling the Alpha's hand up to kiss each of her fingertips softly. They lay in the Alpha's bed,  both naked as the day they were born, warm and content. Clarke was also quite confident to say her legs didn't work anymore. Her sex still throbbed slightly from the sheer seeing to Lexa had given her. Behind her, the alpha was dozing, a content purr coming from her chest each time she breathed.  
  
Clarke sighed with happiness, her own eyes feeling heavy as she snuggled in closer to Lexa's warm body. The Alpha's legs were wrapped around her own, her forehead pressed softly between Clarke's shoulder blades, inhaling her scent each time she breathed in. Clarke wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this happy before, as she played with Lexa's relaxed fingers, her eyes were drawn to the leather bracket the alpha had gifted her a few days prior. She brought her other hand up to trail a finger against the rough material, against the braiding, the three different coloured strands. Clarke sighed softly, feeling her lips pull up into a shy smile,  
  
“What does it mean?” Clarke whispered into the dim light of Lexa's bedroom. She had no idea of the time, but by the way the rising sun was creeping over their naked forms, it had to pretty early. Lexa hummed behind Clarke, sending shivers and tickles down her spine. Clarke squirmed slightly as she did so, suppressing the giggle that threatened to spill forth,

  
“What does it mean, hodnes? I know it's Trikru language, like everything else you said tonight,”

  
“Sorry about that, it, um, slipped out,” Lexa murmured to Clarke's skin, pressing butterfly kisses against her flesh. Slowly, the alpha lent up on her free arm, moving her hand to trace the bracket just as Clarke had, “It means love, Clarke,” the omega shifted enough to gaze up at Lexa's face, taking in the glow of her eyes, the line of her jaw, the way she worried her bottom lip, like she expected Clarke to pull away,  
  
“I love you too,” Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa down into a soft kiss.

 

~~~

  
  
When Clarke returned to her own territory, the sun was breaking the horizon in full flare, meaning there was very little shadow for Clarke to sneak back home with. Once she left the cover of the forest, tugging her fingers through her hair to try and comb it, Octavia sprang into view,  
  
“Your mother's looking for you,” the younger girl said in a hushed tone, tugging Clarke forward quickly, “I told her you went for a morning run, that you didn't sleep well,”  
  
“Thankyou! O, I owe you one, big style,” Clarke breathed out in a sigh of relief as they skirted between houses towards the Griffin home,  
  
“Yeah you do. Get me a meeting with that hunk who was with Lexa the other day and we’re cool,” Octavia said with a grin, before her nose flared, “Jesus Clarke, you stink of Lexa. You might as well tell your mother your fucking,” the shorter girl teased, poking Clarke in the ribs. Clarke swatted her away as they reached the Griffin home. She could see her mother in the kitchen, Raven sat at the breakfast island behind her, her hands waving through the air as she spoken animatedly. Clarke took a breath, savouring the lingering scent of the Trikru Alpha before crossing the threshold,  
  
“Mom, I, um –“  
  
“Oh Thank God! We have an issue,” Abby rounded on her daughter, cutting off Clarke mid sentence. She felt her cheeks redden under her mother's gaze, before her mind snapped to the urgency in which Abby spoke,  
  
“An issue?”  
  
“Murphy and Atom have been missing for two days now. No-one noticed until this morning when they didn't turn up for work with Jasper,” Clarke stared, open mouthed. She'd only been alpha for a few days and already wolves were missing.  
  
“has anyone checked that biker bar? Or their homes?”  
  
“Yeah, Bellamy and I have already been. God it stinks in here this morning,” Raven jumped in, resting her head on her hands as she gazed a Clarke, a teasing twinkle in her eyes, “Did you not see anything on your morning run?” Raven grinned wide, Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother,  
  
“tell Bellamy to organise the best trackers, we might have to hit the city, see if they got drunk and chased tail,” Abby nodded in agreement as she thrusted a plated bacon sandwich into Clarke's hands,  
  
“Bellamy and Pike are already in the city, Monty is checking the Web incase anything is online and Jasper is covering for them at the lumber mill,” Marcus Kane's voice flowed around the kitchen in a calming, even tone. His hand was warm on Clarke's shoulder as she turned to greet the beta male. Kane smiled softly through his dark beard, his eyes holding the same twinkle that Raven's did. As he pulled Clarke onto a hug, his mouth pressed to her ear, “Go shower before your mother realises who you smell like.”

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, do that again, yes yes, Clarke -- jok, do bilaik again, sha sha, klark
> 
> I need to be inside you, please I need it, I need you -- ai need kom be inside yu, beja ai gaf em in, ai need yu
> 
> Stop, stop, I'm going to cum -- nou, nou, ai'm na cum
> 
> Jok, Klark, Jok - fuck, Clarke, fuck  
> Hodnes - Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, so, so sorry

* * *

 

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke groaned low as she flopped onto the sofa in the lounge. Covering her face with her arm, the chosen omega Alpha huffed again,

 

“as much as I love you groaning, will you quit it,” Octavia grumbled, kicking the older girl slightly from her end of the sofa. Clarke grumbled and rolled onto her side, burying her face into the sofa cushion, “Whats the matter?” Octavia asked with a huff, setting down the book she was reading.

 

“Murphy, just Murphy,” Clarke grumbled into the sofa. Octavia rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning forward to rub Clarke's thigh. Out of comfort of course, Octavia would have preferred to slide up behind the blonde Omega, wrap her arms around her and hold her close. Only out of comfort, of course. But Octavia would be lying if she said she'd wasn't afraid of what Lexa would do.

 

“What happened?” the young alpha pried, shuffling closer to Clarke on the sofa. Her attraction to the omega had dulled greatly since their first encounter, but it was still there, in some form. Like now all Octavia wanted now was to comfort her friend, her Alpha.

 

“He's chosen banishment. All because of some human girl. There's no guarantee he won't try to turn her now, and I can't control that,” Clarke sighed, burying her face deeper into the sofa cushion. Octavia huffed and gave in, moving to slide behind the blonde girl, hugging Clarke close to her body. The omega hummed in comfort,

 

“There's nothing you can do Clarke. He's chosen his path,” Octavia murmured into her Alpha's ear, inhaling her sweet scent. For a moment they did nothing but breath, Octavia finding Clarke's hands and clasping her own over the top. Slowly the tension in Clarke's body eased up, as she relaxed against her friend,

 

“What if I'm not cut out..”

 

“Your a damn good Alpha Clarke. Never think otherwise,” Octavia replied, rubbing her thumb against Clarke's knuckles,

 

“What if Murphy -”

 

“Clarke! _Alpha_. You need to get out here!” Bellamy's erratic voice cut through Clarke's words, the elder Blake sibling slammed in through the kitchen door, shattering the glass plane that was once in the middle of the door,

 

“Mom's gonna kill you for that,” Clarke grunted as she pushed up to stare at Bellamy. That's when she saw the sheer panic on his face, and heard the screams from outside.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

“So we have a deal Ms’ Woods?” the man before her, Wallace, grinned darkly, holding out his hand to her. His voice was slimy, crawling along her skin, the sound felt toxic to Lexa. She really didn't like this man.

 

He was slightly taller than her, dressed in an Italian cut, stone grey suit. Lexa didn't like the smell of the grease that slicked back his dark hair. Or the way his smile was crooked. The alpha just didn't like the feel she got from him, his cocky, confident attitude while stood before a line of dangerous, powerful wolves. He only came with one another, a stocky man with a buzz cut, Emmerson, Lexa recalled Wallace naming him. Too cocky.

 

But they knew all about the wolves, they knew all about her pack, and the Skikru pack. And yet Wallace stood here, offering Lexa a deal to keep her pack safe. They showed no fear, no threat, other than informing Lexa that they had a full squadron of Hunters waiting at the city border. Which led directly into Skikru lands.

 

Lexa swallowed hard, her eyes shifting from his hand to his smirking face. If she shook it, then her people would be safe from the hunters. If she didn't, they'd lay down silver bullet fire, probably killing most of them, of not all.

  
She swallowed dryly, rerunning over the plan in her head. She'd shake his hand, secure her pack's safety, then head to the Skikru lands as fast as she could. Help the other Pack, defend them and Clarke to the best of her ability. She just had to shake his hand.   
  
Wallace had come to her a few weeks ago, just after Clarke became Skikru Alpha, proposing a truce between the Trikru and the hunters, just after Clarke had become the Skikru alpha. He knew that the Trikru were civilized and barely strayed into human affairs, keeping themselves mostly on the Trikru compound. A few of her wolves held day jobs in Polis, mostly manual labour and a few bar jobs, but the majority of the Trikru wolves worked from home. Anya proof read terrible romance novels for a living, while Indra and Gustus worked in the human timber mill. Lexa herself had published several anthropology essays and was living of the cheques she'd received. It was the Skikru who were a bit more unruly.   
  
While Jaha had been Alpha, there had been several scraps between the Skikru and Trikru, even leading into Polis, which is why the hunters had taken notice. The hunters were unaware of the Alpha change for the Skikru and wanted to have a cull of that pack, regardless of the new leadership. Lexa knew she couldn't afford to have that happened to her wolves, they were peaceful. But Clarke was getting the Skikru under control, they would be civilized soon, she'd even managed to find two of her wolves who'd managed to hook up with human girls a month ago.

It had been a troubled ordeal for Clarke. Her first real issue of being an Alpha, dealing with rebel wolves who wanted to turn their human girlfriends. It was one of the most absolute rules within a pack. Not turning a human. But Clarke had dealt with it, with some minor help from Lexa and the Alpha knew, deep down, that Clarke was going to be a firm and fair Alpha soon. That's what made it all the more harder when Wallace returned to Trikru land with his deal on the table again. Lexa knew that deep down, whether she took the deal or not, it would end in heartbreak.  
  
But she had to keep her kin safe. Hunters had killed her parents, she couldn't have any future pups of Trikru without parents. It was too painful to even think about that. Lexa drew in a shuddering breath, knowing she could make it to the Skikru before the Hunters did, she had to. She could save Clarke. Grasping Wallace's hand firmly, she shook,   
  
“We have a deal.”

 

~~~

 

It was too late.

 

She was too late.

 

Lexa watched as the golden wolf form of Clarke Griffin tore through hunter after hunter. Lexa had ran as fast as she could, smashing through the forest to reach the Skikru lands, but as she'd breached the treeline, half her pack at her back, they'd been too late.

 

She could see so many fallen wolves and hunters already. So much blood on the ground, fires scattered everywhere, and then Clarke roaring and growling as she fought hard. The silver glow of the moon lit everything up, giving it all the more of an eerie glow.

 

Lexa hadn't expected the hunters to strike so fast, so swiftly. Wallace had only been off the Trikru lands an hour now, but his hunters had been busy with their work. Lexa had to stop Clarke before any more damage was done.

 

Driving forward, the alpha sprinted across the flat grass land towards the battling wolf. Lexa pulled at hunters, tossing them out of her path, as Anya followed her steady, defending her Alpha as Lexa moved towards Clarke. Lexa took a deep breath, readied herself for what she was about to do and then flung through the air.

 

Lexa barely paid attention to Anya’s cry in the background as her should connected with Clarke's flank. The golden wolf roared and snarled, snapping at Lexa as she worked her arms around the Omegas thick neck. Lexa grunted in strain as she hung onto the girl, the wolf, as she squeezed her neck. Lexa squeezed as hard as she could, ignoring the pain as Clarke sliced her claws along Lexa's back and stomach, grinding her feet into the ground as she slowly choked Clarke into submission.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

When Clarke comes to she can hear them talking.

 

At first she thinks it's her mother and father, that she's a child again, and they are talking in hushed voices about the possibility of Clarke being an Omega. But she soon realises it's her mother and Lexa talking in hushed voices. About frenzied attacks, hunters and her.

 

She remembers then. Remembers the hunters swarming across her pack lands, their short swords of silver glinting in the moonlight, their rifles and shot guns relentlessly firing. She remembers the taste of blood, the feel of flesh ripping beneath her claws. She remembers losing her mind and attacking.

 

Clarke knows the payment for such thing. She knows what she must do as she creeps from her bed. The young alpha moves quickly, gathering what her mind calls out for. Clarke doesn't think practically, she just thinks now. She killed humans. She only had one option, and she just wasn't ready to die.

 

As she hazardly stuffed Octavia's gym bag full of clothes, Clarke formulated a letter in her mind. She'd banish herself, save her mother the pain of losing her completely.

Save Lexa the pain of giving the death blow.

As footsteps began to creak up the stairs of the Griffin house, Clarke scribbled the note onto her favourite sketch pad, before slipping off the bracelet Lexa had gifted her. With a heavy heart she set the leather band down on the sketch book, before grabbing the bag and hurling herself from the bedroom window.

 

Clarke was gone before Lexa entered her room, running through the forest at a breakneck speed.

 

She didn't look back till she hit the highway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lexa**

 

_Forgive me._

_I did it for the pack._

_I did it for all of us._

_I did it for you._

_Banishment is declared by the Skikru Alpha,_

_I, Clarke Griffin, submit this unto you to honor._

_My beta wolves, Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane, will lead the Skikru pack until my return._

_I'm sorry._

  


Lexa read the words, over and over. The tears stinging her eyes as she traced Clarke's scribbled hand writing with her fingertips.

 

_I did it for you._

 

She had no idea if that meant her, or Clarke's mother. Or any of the wolves in the Skikru pack. But to Lexa, it was all she needed.

 

Her heart had cracked when she didn't reach Clarke in time. It had split again when she realised what the penalty of her crimes would be and that she, as an Alpha, would have to go through with it. The final strands that had held her heart together had torn when Lexa held the _houmon_ bracelet in her hand as she gazed out of Clarke's broken bedroom window.

 

Inside she screamed and howled. She knew she should have never taken the deal with Wallace. All was lost now. All her hopes, dreams, love was gone.

 

As Lexa scrunched the note in her hand, tucking the bracket away in her pocket, the alpha strode from the Omegas room and down to the kitchen of the Griffin home.

 

“Clarke has fled. She's submitted self banishment. As of now, the Skikru pack are under my law, my eyes, my protection. Abby, Kane you will lead them, but you answer to me,” Lexa gave Anya and Gustus a hard nod before she stormed from the house. Her betas followed swiftly and silently. Lexa left behind her heart in the Omegas bedroom.

  


* * *

 

_Six months later_

 

**Clarke**

 

“Wow, for an Alpha this is pretty low,” Murphy scoffed as he flicked a hand through his floppy hair ashm he reclined on the battered, thread bare chair of the motel room.

 

“I'm not an Alpha anymore,” Clarke snapped back, dabbing the cut beneath her left eye with a cotton ball,

 

“Not what you where shouting at that guy,” Murphy muttered, kicking his boots off and stretching his feet,

 

“Why are you still here?” Clarke practically growled as she stood tall, tossing the now pink cotton ball into the trash can,

 

“Hey, your the one who got into a scrap with a guy two times your size! It's my good luck I was there to stop it,” Murphy smirked as he stretched his arms above his head, ignoring the glare Clarke was giving him, “Still acting like an Alpha,” the beta male whispered as Clarke stormed past him, knocking his feet as she did.

 

As she entered the small motel bathroom, the blonde slammed the door shut hard enough to rattle the mirror that hung hazardously on the wall. She gripped the sides of the sink, inhaling deeply before she rose her eyes to examine her reflection.

 

Clarke scowled at herself. She looked dirty, tired and under fed. There where deep, dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked paler then ever. The small gash beneath her eye was puckered but she knew it would be gone within a few hours, just a simple line, a memory of the man's fist. She knew she probably shouldn't have squared up to the guy, but he was shouting off his mouth. Talking about how he'd been hunting wolves out by the forest near Arkadia.

 

Clarke had just snapped. She'd jumped him, her instincts to protect her pack still deep within. First she'd smashed the bottle of whiskey she'd been nursing over his head, then she'd tried to choke him out by chambering onto his wide back. That had failed miserably when he'd grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dropped her to the floor. His fist came next. Then Murphy arrived. Dragging her away.

 

The ex-Skikru wolf had been the last person Clarke had expected to see. But here he was, lounging in her cheap ass motel room like it was his own. She wondered if he'd ever turned his girlfriend, how he'd kept under the radar for nearly a year, Clarke decided she was going to ask him, but his cocky attitude stopped her. Instead she flicked on the pitiful shower and began to strip down.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

“There was a bar brawl two nights ago, a blonde and a local fighting over wolf hunting. It could be her?” Anya said softly as she entered the study, dropping the local Arkadia Press newspaper onto Lexa's desk. The alpha barely moved her head in acknowlment, simply continued to twirl the leather bracket between her fingers,

 

“It probably is,” Lexa finally muttered, her voice low. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet Anya's, the red rings very obviously. Anya knew better than to comment on the clearly sleepless, tear filled nights Lexa was still having. The alpha was mourning the lost of Clarke still. The loss of her almost mate, everyone could see it, feel it,

 

“I could go -”

 

“Don't bother,” Lexa said, her tone absolute, “She'll recognise your scent. Send Quinn, or Ryder,” Anya hummed her approval before she exited the study, her concern for Lexa still hanging in the air.

 

Lexa knew the pack was worried, she was closed off, sharp and snappy with them all. She didn't know how to handle her emotions right then. Even when they ran as a pack, she tore ahead, taking first kill, but never hung around long enough to enjoy the splendours of it. She often found herself wandering to the forests small pool, where she'd spent time with Clarke. She'd sniff around, catch faint whispers of the omegas scent, then sit and mope for a few hours.

 

Even her room still smelt like Clarke, after relentless cleaning Lexa had given it, she still couldn't scrub away the faint tones of vanilla and oak. It killed her trying to sleep every night surrounded by it. She wanted nothing more then to track down the blonde Omega and drag her back home. But Lexa knew better, Clarke had chosen her banishment, she was damn stubborn enough to run it through to the end of its course. How ever long the omega deemed fit.

  
But that wouldn't stop Lexa from keeping on eye on her.


	12. Chapter 12

_One year later_

 

**Clarke**

 

The pain tore through her like it was Clarke's first heat all over again. She had nothing to satisfy the pain, the need, the hungry with. She had no Lexa. No Octavia. And even if she was that desperate, Murphy wouldn't do. He was only a Beta wolf, it wouldn't be the same.

 

Clarke craved an Alpha's scent, an Alpha's touch, knot, everything. But she was alone, in the dark motel room, curled into a fetal position on the bed that hundreds of others had soiled before her. With a whimper, Clarke tugged the bed sheet over her head and bit down on the pillow to stop for screaming. She thought about shifting to wolf, but last time she'd tried that to satisfy the need of her heat, it had just made it worse. The loud knocking at the door briefly distracted Clarke from her pain,

 

“Open up Griffin!” Murphy yelled through the thin wood, banging again when he didn't reply, “I can literally smell you from two blocks away, open up!” he called again. Clarke groaned low, shuffling from the bed as she clutched at her stomach.

 

“I can't let you in,” she whined through the door as she pressed her hot face to the cool wood,

 

“I ain't gonna jump you Clarke. Your heat does nothing for me,” he replied, his voice softer, filled with sympathy, “I've got something that might help,” Clarke's interested perked then. Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it enough for the wiry beta to slip in.

 

Instantly Murphy was scrunching his nose. Her scent may not affect him, but he could still smell it. The heat, rolling off her, the slick lubricant that settled between her thighs, the neediness in the air. On instinct Murphy covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his jacket as he thrusted a crumpled brown paper bag towards her.

 

“Here, take it,” Murphy voice was muffled through his sleeve as he shook the bag in Clarke's face. She snatched it away with a low growl before retreating back to her nest on the bed. Clarke tugged the sheet up around her, attempting to mask the scent that had already perforated the entire motel room,

 

“What is it?” she grumbled as she empties out the contents onto the bed. Pill bottles, three of them, “Don't tell me, you want me to OD on human medicines?”

 

“Don't be so dramatic _princess,”_ Murphy grumbled as he rolled his eyes, dropping into his usual seat. Clarke glared at him, wondering why he was here, again. Since Clarke had first arrived in Polis, Murphy had been there. First just in the background and then by her side. Just, there, “I've got a friend who cooks up stuff in the Louwoda Valley, he's an omega too. These pills, they are his own invention, suppressants. They'll keep your heat nice and calm,”

 

Clarke eyed the bottle in her hand, popping off the cap and peering inside. The oval shaped pills where orange in colour and had no smell to them,

 

“So I just drop a few each month and it'll keep the heat away?” the blonde questioned, eyeing Murphy who kicked up his feet onto the edge of the bed, hood of his jacket pulled over his eyes,

 

“Won't take it away. But it'll make it more manageable and no-one will be able to smell you out for miles away.”

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

The rhythmic buzz of the tattoo gun was becoming friendly and comforting now as Lexa sat staring out across the Floukru lake. She'd decided about an hour ago she much preferred the human was of being tattooed to the traditional way that Nyko stuck to.

 

She'd come to the Floukru pack just over a week ago, mainly to discuss with their Alpha, Luna, about the Azgeda Pack. They were becoming too bold and reckless of late and it worried Lexa. More than Clarke being missing did. 

 

Somehow Lexa had wound up under the steady hand of Tummus, the Floukru Packs healer and local tattooist. Not that she complaining, the numbing pain of ink being injected across her shoulders blades and down her spine was a good distraction.

 

The full moon would be rising that night, which meant that Clarke's heat would be hitting. The 13th heat that Lexa had missed. And oh did she miss it. She missed feeling the omega, holding her, smelling her and being inside her so badly that it gnawed at her insides every night. Lexa had actually forgotten what sleep was now,

 

“You look lost pup,” Luna spoke softly, settling herself beside the younger Alpha. Lexa hummed low, her eyes still fixed on the calm waters of the lake,

 

“I suppose,”

 

“You miss your mate,” Luna’s tone was sad for Lexa,

 

“She was never my mate,” Lexa muttered sadly, eyes down cast as she flexed her shoulders while Tummus refilled his needle with ink,

 

“Lexa, young one, when an Alpha finds their Omega, it's eternal, deep, true love. It doesn't matter if you didn't share the binding mark, you've found your omega and she has found her Alpha, may you meet again,” Luna’s words were wise and sparked the once squashed hope that had settled deep, deep down in Lexa. She'd grown used to the idea that she'd never see, smell or taste Clarke again, as much as it pained her to come to this conclusion. But the old Alpha's tone had brought a small smile to Lexa's usual solum features,

 

“Wise old bat aren't you,” Lexa teased as Tummus began tattooing her again,

 

“Nyko is going to be jealous he's not done this work,” the omega male behind Lexa muttered, the smile clear in his voice. Lexa scoffed, which earnt her a slap to the thigh from him, “Sit still or it's going to be ruined!” Tummus scolded as he continued to work on the swooping lines of the tattoo down her spine.

 

“Anyway, enough heartfelt crap. About the Azgeda, I've gotten word from Polis that they are starting wolf fights,” Luna grumbled, kicking her feet over the edge of the decking they sat on. As much as Lexa loved the Trikru lands and the expanse forest that surrounded it, the location of the Floukru pack was pure beauty. It almost kept Lexa calm from the situation that due was presented,

 

“Seriously? Is Nia honestly trying to give me a reason to take her down on a silver platter?” Lexa growled, her brows furrowed as she stared out across the water again. Luna sighed softly next to her,

 

“She's a tasking woman. Trying to provoke the Packs into making a move against her,” Lexa frowned harder, her mind thinking fast. Someone was going to have to make a move against the Azgeda alpha, she was a reckless tyrant. Her entire pack was filled with mutts and murders, a disgrace to the wolf kin. Lexa had to do something, she knew she had to. But she couldn't make a move until Nia actually did something, it had to be more than rumors.

 

“Something will have to happen,” the young alpha muttered, relaxing her body into the pinch of Tummus’s needle.


	13. Chapter 13

_6 months later_

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke grunted low as she feinted left to avoid the other woman's swing. The human woman opposite her cried out in rage as she missed her target, her right foot sliding forward just enough for Clarke to get a good punch into her inner thigh.

The woman, a stocky brunette with a face that looked like it had seen one too many fists, roared in pain as her leg twisted outwards. Clarke gritted her teeth, continuing her assault to her leg by smashing her knuckles hard against her opponent's knee, feeling the bone shatter beneath her blow.

 

The woman hit the concrete floor with a low groan, clutching her knee to her chest while she whimpered pitifully. Clarke drew herself to a standing position, her eyes fixed on the crying woman. For a moment the omega wolf regarded the human below her with pity, then she remembered the beating the brunette had given her two weeks ago, making Clarke lose out on 200 dollars. Tonight she'd walk away with 300 at least, Clarke would be able to eat, pay for her suppressants and motel room and maybe, just maybe, get a bottle of whiskey with the change. As the blonde turned, the chill of the concrete floor cutting into her bare feet, she strode towards the bet holder, hand out stretched,

 

“Pay up Delano,” she growled, eyeing the man carefully. He was tall, towering over Clarke at over 6 foot, wide shouldered and had one of the ugliest scars Clarke had ever seen running through his right eye. He never covered it over, leaving the dead, milky white iris to stare out at everyone,

 

“You didn't finish first round,” he grunted down at Clarke, his Russian accent thick. Clarke held down the growl in her chest,

 

“I beat her, fair and square, hand it over,” the small omega growled. She could take him, Clarke convinced herself as Delano loomed over her, she had the strength, the ability, Clarke could have easily wiped out the Russian. But no-one on the underground fight club knew what she was. To them, she was just a reasonably skilled human fighter. Not a Chosen Alpha wolf.

 

“Not past first round. No money for you,” Delano grunted, a smirk playing on his scar twisted lips. Clarke stepped forward, Delano mirrored her, they were almost chest to chest, well sort of, when the owner of the bar, and the runner of the fight club, stepped in.

 

“Hey, hey. Give her the money Del, she still beat Caris,” Clarke shot the soft spoken woman a look, Niylah was skinny woman with lank blond hair and a narrow face. But her eyes were kind, it didn't take long for Delano to relent and hand Clarke the wad of notes. As the omega turned to walk away, Niylah grabbed her arm, “You wanna earn some more?” the other woman said with a wide grin.

 

Clarke had gotten into the street fighting a few months ago, she'd started to ween herself off the Skikru pack bank, refusing to let them pay for her banishment when it was all her own fault. So Murphy, being his ever useful self, had suggested Street fighting. Which had led Clarke to the Trading Post, a dark, dang bar that belonged to Niylah.

 

Underneath the bar was the fighting grounds. If you could call it that, basics styled boxing rings, square in shape, but only marked out by what used to be police tape. There were several divisions, and two categories for each, male and female. Clarke knew fighting the men would earn her money. But it would also strike her out as well advantaged over the humans. So she was slowly making her way up the divisions of the woman's side. Which was what led her into the separate room behind Niylah.

 

Only a small crowd of men and women stood in there, surrounding a crude pit set into the floor. Clarke eyed it carefully as she heard the distinct sound of flesh slapping flesh. She caught sight of a near naked woman slamming her fists into what was once someone's face. Clarke swallowed dryly and stuck close to Niylah,

 

“Ontari, this is the one I was telling you about. Top of the light weights,” Niylah was speaking to a girl. She had to be a girl, she was nowhere near a woman with her soft face and coy smile, wearing an oversized hooded jumper which only made her look like more of a child. Her eyes were dark pools of hazel and she was quite small in size. Carefully her eyes scanned Clarke, which made the omega more uncomfortable. She avoided the girl's eyes as much as she could, that's when the scent hit her. Like a wall of familiarity.

 

Ontari was a wolf.

 

“What's an unmated omega doing in the city?” the girl scoffed, letting her Beta scent waft around Clarke. It did no effect to the blonde, other than irritate her,

 

“What's it to you?” Clarke shot back, narrowing her sky blue eyes,

 

“Heh. Feisty. Good fighter. No pack, you'll be perfect,” Ontari replied with a wink. The whole time Niylah stood between them, a wide grin on her face, as Ontari turned and strode away, the older woman turned to Clarke,

 

“High rollers circle, you can earn a grand, a least, in here,” Niylah explained, nodding towards the pit. Clarke's stomach flipped over. A whole 1000 dollars would set her up for another few months, never mind weeks. But it would be brutal, the talk around the normal fighting circles was that only one fighter ever left the high rollers ring. It was a risk even being in the room, especially if Ontari wasn't the only wolf present. And that Niylah didn't seem fazed by the wolf terminology at all. That could only mean that she knew, that they all knew in this room, “Are you in?”

 

“Who's the opponent?” Clarke asked, her voice shaking slightly. She could die if she even attempted to take on another, stronger wolf. Fighting humans was one thing, fighting her own kind was another. Niylah grinned wide, her eyes looking past Clarke as she spoke, “Ontari,” Clarke turned then, following the other woman's line of sight to watch the beta wolf. She threw Clarke a wicked grin, and a wink before she shrugged out of the large hooded jumper she'd been wearing.

 

Clarke's breath caught as Ontari revealed her muscled frame, all sculpted abs and coils in her arms. Clarke knew she was in shape, the higher metabolism of being a wolf helped with that, but she was nowhere near that level of fit. The only other person who looked like that was Lexa.

 

Thinking about the alpha sent Clarke's brain into overdrive. The suppressant tablets worked well enough, Clarke spent most of the full moon nights either as a wolf or fucking herself into a coma, but they didn't stop the Trikru Alpha from storming into her mind at any moment. Lexa would think Clarke reckless and idiotic for doing what she was doing. And it spurred the omega on more.

 

“I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

The Trikru Alpha rubbed her temples hard, hard enough that she thought she might burrow her fingers into her head if she continued. Anya coughed to clear her throat behind her and Lexa gritted her teeth. Raising her eyes to meet the three wolves before her.

 

Abby Griffin, Marcus Kane and Charles Pike, all Skikru wolves, two betas and an Alpha, each wore the look of annoyance and anger,

 

“You have to learn to work together. Else everything I've done for your pack is pointless,” Lexa growled low, her Alpha aura pulsing around her study. Pike scoffed, puffing his own chest out, Lexa could feel his Alpha aura flaring. But he had nothing on her,

 

“What you've done for us? Policed and demeaned us,” the dark skinned man grunted, his jaw set,

 

“She's protected us from hunters! From mutts and from your friends exposing our existence you dolt!” Abby practically roared at him.

 

“Your can't just let your friends run around like idiots Charles, it's a danger to us all!” Kane spoke softly, clearly, his eyes trained on Lexa.

 

“I won't be looked down on by a savage pack!” Pike shot out, his chest rumbling with a growl,

 

“ENOUGH!” Lexa thundered, her fists slamming against her desk. Everything that sat upon it shook with the force. Pike had made it very clear how he felt about the Trikru and the traditions they stuck to, how he loathed Lexa's status, yet younger age, “You will abide to my laws or you will be banished,” Lexa's voice was uneven and more wolfish than ever before. She kept her eyes clenched shut, afraid that they where now her wolf eyes. It was so close to the full moon, and her control was slipping.

 

Lexa couldn't explaining it, but the last few Moon's had made her control waver, her temper flare and her thirst for her Omega increase. All she wanted was Clarke, all she craved was Clarke. Slowly the young alpha let out a breath, smoothing her hands flat against the surface of her desk, drawing her aura back towards herself, “Anya, please escorts Mr Pike from the grounds,” Lexa didn't have to see her Beta to know that Anya nodded and moved to Pikes side. The man huffed and puffed but was gone from her study quickly.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa, Alpha, for this. We thought he would calm -”

 

“Enough Marcus. He is a stubborn alpha. Just, keep an eye on him. My gut tells me he isn't done with his stubbornness,”

 

“Of course alpha,” Kane replied, bowing his head slightly as Lexa opened her eyes. She watched as the two betas made a start for the door. As Lexa took on a shaky breath, her baser instincts took over. She couldn't take any more, she couldn't wait anymore, the internal beating her wolf gave her every full moon for not going after her would-be mate was just too overwhelming,

 

“Wait,” the betas stopped as Lexa rolled her wolf eyes up to meet theirs, “We need to talk about Clarke.”

 

~~~

 

Lexa wasn't sure if her conversation with Abby and Kane had been a good idea now. Especially as she stepped into the dark, basement room under the city club. There was a faint scent of familiarity on the edges of the air around the alpha as she strode through the groups of humans that littered the basement of The Trading Post.

  
The previous year she'd heard the rumour of wolf fights run by the Azgeda Pack from Luna. Lexa was ashamed to say that she didn't think to much of it, that the Azgeda were too unorganised to actually form something like that and keep it running. But a week ago, Luna had reconnected her. Giving Lexa time, dates and location of the next wolf fight to be held. And that's where she was now. Moving silently through the gaggles of humans betting on other fighting humans.   
  
Though the air mostly stank of human sweat and blood, Lexa could still pinpoint the origins of the wolf scents. It lead her right to a battered red door that sat against the far wall. For a moment Lexa paused at it, her hand flat to its rough surface, the fading scent of her Omega sharper here. Lexa's mind raced, what if Clarke was in there, with these fighting wolves? What if Lexa had found her. Slowly she took a breath, the yanked the door open.   
  
The room behind it fell silent as she strode in, projecting her aura as thick and fast as she could. It was the middle night of the moon cycle, everyone's instincts were more attuned with their wolf side, but no scent was a strong as hers. Lexa knew this and she used it to push over every aura, every scent that came at her,   
  
“Close this down,” Lexa spoke calmly, even as a whippet of a girl came storming towards her,   
  
“You can't do that, you have no power here!” the smaller wolf growled. Lexa's inner wolf roared in her chest, pushing her alpha forward over the girl. Her body shook, and for a moment Lexa wondered if she was going to shift shape, instead her knees began to buckle,   
  
“I have all the power here,” Lexa kept her tone flat and calm. Unnervingly calm. The wolves around her shrank into the shadows, whimpering and whining while Lexa kept her yellow eyes on the girl before her. “Shut it down. Tell Nia who did it. Tell her Lexa of Trikru will not tolerate any more of this behavior. It stops now, or there will be dire consequences.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, wifey and work take up alot of my time at the moment!
> 
> Also. Sorry it's quite a short one.
> 
> As always, find me at Commander-fuzzy-wolf.tumblr.com for anything really, and the Where Wolves Dwell Spotify Playlist has also been updated of recent!

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke groaned low as she brought her knees up to her chest. The raging fire within her was slowly moving through every inch of her body, filling the young omega with a constant dull ache. Sure the suppressants numbed most of the aches and pain that came with Clarke's monthly heat, but she'd taken the last one yesterday and Murphy wasn't back with her latest supply yet. So Clarke had taken to hiding under the thin motel bed sheet and hugging her knees tightly again.

 

The thought of the alpha crossed her mind as the heat intensified in Clarke's lowers. She could smell her own arousal, feel the slickness of her cunt, the natural effects of her Omega blood purging past the waning suppressants. Before Clarke knew it, her right hand was sliding past the waistband of her underwear to between her thighs. Fingertips pressing firmly to her throbbing clit. A groan slipped from her lips as her eyes clenched shut, the Omegas imagination taking hold.

 

She saw Lexa above her, felt Lexa's fingers on her, rubbing at the bundle of nerves in slow, tight circles. Clarke worked her fingers faster, before she huffed in frustration, delving her fingers through her own slick folds. She imagined Lexa's fingers, her tongue, the velvet tip of her alpha cock sliding through her sex. Clarke whimpered with need as her digits glided through her lips to her wanting entrance. She took two of her own fingers with ease, sliding into her knuckles, curling and twisting inside herself. It wasn't the same as the thickness of Lexa. But it would do.

 

Clarke moved her fingers fast, pumping them in and out of herself as she cupped and groped her own breast under thr AC/DC t-shirt that once belonged to the Alpha who plauged Clarke's mind, twisting and pinching her nipple in the way Lexa used to. She could feel her orgasm closing in, she was right on the edge, the build up of pleasure was almost right. Her back arched upwards, her cry of Lexa name echoed the room as Clarke soaked her own hand, her body trembling and falling back to the mattress as Murphy coughed awkwardly from the doorway.

 

“I guess I'm interrupting?” the thin beta male smirked as Clarke emerged from the bed sheet, her hair mussed and cheeks flushed.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” the omega growled,

 

“Ever heard of not wanking when expecting company?” Murphy shot back as he tossed the familiar brown paper bag towards Clarke's head. The omega caught it, sitting herself up. She kept the bed sheet covering her lowers, for Murphy sake, “Suppose it's a good job you decided to stay here and get your jollies off anyway,” the young wolf commented as he dropped into his usual seat. Clarke eyed him as she fished through the bag, pulling out one of the unlabeled bottles,

 

“What?” she questioned, popping off the cap and tipping two pills into her hand. For a moment she eyed them, the thought of Lexa lingering in her mind. She could go back, back to Lexa, never have to take these again.

 

 _No,_ Clarke told herself, _she hasn't come for you. Don't go to her._

 

“The wolf fights got closed down. By a dear friend of yours, old mighty alpha herself,” Murphy muttered, scooping up the motel Television remote. He flicked on the tiny box and began to surf the channels, never staying on one show long enough. Clarke eyed him carefully. Lexa was in the city? Maybe she had come for her, “The Trikru Alpha apparently swanned into Ontari’s operation, took control over every wolf there and shut it down. If you'd of been there she'd have probably dragged your scrawny ass back home,” Murphy laughed, settling on Comedy Central. Murphy rarely spoke of home, Clarke was still surprised he came by her motel most nights to see her. Since it was she who had banished him from home to begin with. But still, the skinny beta male came to see her. Mostly to watch her TV though.

 

Clarke's eyes flicked to the Friends reruns for a moment, before she popped the suppressants into her mouth, ignoring the chemical taste they left behind on her tongue as she swallowed. Lexa could easily track her, especially with her heat the way it was right then. She Clarke knew she wasn't that far away from the Trading Post. So why hasn't she shown up yet?

 

“Shame really, I know you're running out of cash and Ontari wouldn't shut up about you. She was so pumped to kick your ass after you put her on hers last month,” Murphy scoffed low, settling into his claimed seat till he was comfortable.

 

Clarke simply grunted in a reply. She was running low on cash and she could have done with knocking that beta wolf down a peg or two again. But her mind and body were betraying her, even more so now as her skin itched. Clarke wanted to get up, and just walk away from the motel room, roam the city until she found Lexa. She craved it. The touch, the smell, the feel of the alpha around a her,

 

“Don't suppose there is gonna a be any more wolf fights from now though. Your Mighty Alpha commanded them all. Apparently they all were compelled to listen. Weird huh?” Murphy didn't even look at Clarke as he spoke, just stared at the TV, laughing low every now and then. Clarke had already turned out the sounds of Ross and Rachel going on about not being on a break, the words hitting too close to home.

 

The omega couldn't shake Lexa from her mind. They hasn't even been together, had they? Clarke had begun to long for the mating bond from the alpha, her Alpha, her very essence aching for it. But it was too late now. With a low huff, Clarke flopped back onto the mattress, tugging the flat, lifeless pillow over her head to drown out the sounds of Murphy and the TV.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

“She was there Anya. At some point she was there,” Lexa practically whispered as they moved back through the trees of the Trikru forest. Anya simply grunted in reply, a low note that was somehow felt soothing to the young alpha. Lexa could still smell Clarke, barely, from the fight club. The lingering sweetness of her Omega clinging onto her senses. She wanted to stay and hunt her down, find her, bring her home. But the pack called for her.

 

And the overwhelming feeling of power coursing through her veins frightened her.

 

After Lexa has spoken, no, commanded the wolves in the dark den, and they'd all listened, unwavering, the alpha had realised how much she commanded them, how much she controlled them. Lexa wasn't even sure if that was even possible, or if it had all been a dream. Once Lexa had exited the basement of The Trading Post, she found Anya, wide eyed, leaning against the Toyota truck. She had looked scared of Lexa, just for the briefest of moments, before telling Lexa that she could feel her power, even outside.

 

As they strode across the grass plane outside of the Trikru main house, Lexa decided that she'd speak to Luna. The only older alpha she truly knew might help. Or at least know something more.

 

They hadn't spoken in a whole, a good year now. The last time Lexa had seen the flame haired woman had been when she'd acquired the extensive tribal tattoo on her back. Lexa felt bad for not staying in contact, The Floukru Pack where allies to the Trikru, they always had been, due to the good relations through their Alpha's. Lexa considered taking the trip up to their territory, another few days away from her own, but then she remembered Clarke. She might come back in the time she could be away. And Lexa couldn't risk that.

 

Once washed and dressed, Lexa slipped into her Sanctuary, the closed off study of the main house. She loved the room, loved it more than her own bedroom. The desk, books and the bay window all reminded her of her predecessor, Costia.

 

Lexa remembered spending so many afternoons, sat on the rug in front of the large desk, watching the older woman work away or listening to her speak of the pack history. Lexa's history. Costia's death had left a hole in the young alpha, a hole in the whole Trikru Pack, that Lexa wasn't sure she had filled quite enough yet. Clarke had started to fix the hole left in Lexa, but the one in the pack wasn't as easily mended. They wanted a strong, powerful leader, which Lexa appeared to be on the outside. But on the inside, she was torn up, broken, empty.

 

The alpha hesitated before she slipped into the chair at the desk. She settled against the worn leather and felt instantly comforted. It still held the scent of Costia, somehow, after so many years, the previous alpha still hung around. The young alpha took a breath, let the scent swim around her before pulling the landline phone towards her.

 

Luna picked up on the second ring,

 

“Lexa! Oh it's so good for you to call, I was starting to wonder when you'd be visiting next!” the Floukru Alpha's tone was jubilant and easy as she spoke, instantly pulling a smile into Lexa's face,

 

“Hello Luna. I'm afraid this is a business call, not a social one,” she replied, trying to keep her tone from sounding clipped. Lexa was far too anxious to know why or how she'd commanded those wolves before,

 

“Oh. We'll I won't lie, I was expecting this to be honest. You've found another omega and you feel like you're betraying your ex’s memory -”

 

“What? No, no. That's not why I'm calling!” Lexa practically growled down the phone. Her fingers scraped against the desk, nails leaving small grooves against the surface. How dare Luna assume she'd found another omega! How dare she assume that Clarke meant so little to her! Lexa felt the growl rose and spill through her lips, down to Luna on the other end of the phone. Lexa heard the other alpha let out a small gasp, she could almost envision the red headed alpha cover her mouth as she did so,

 

“ _Skrish_! I didn't realise! Lexa, Lex, I can feel you here,” the whispered words made Lexa's breath catch, her mind race and her entire body pulse. Her alpha aura swam around the room, choking even her,

 

“W-what?”

 

“Your power, your alpha, I suspected that maybe, but I wasn't sure. It's been so long since… Lexa, sweetie. You're special, you are _Heda,”_ Luna spoke the native tongue of Trikru with ease, it rolled down the phone connection as if she was stood next to her, Lexa frowned hard, barely recalling the word. She'd heard it before, somewhere, yet it alluded the alpha, “You're something incredible, something rare and sacred. You're a Commander. _Heda._ You need to come to me right away.”

  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last part before the beginning of Where Wolves Run!
> 
> Enjoy friends!

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

Lexa spent two months with Luna and it felt like a lifetime. Luna had put Lexa through her paces in those two months. The elder alpha had taught her, that much like the human Buddhists, to control her  _ Heda  _ instincts, Lexa must be at one with herself. Which had sounded like a bunch of hokum for the young alpha. But after the first month it came naturally. Meditation, losing herself in the silent moment, feeling the wolves around her, know where they were, what they where doing, what they needed became second nature to Lexa. As she sat on the docks of the Floukru lake, her body folded into a meditation stance, eyes closed, breathing even, she became a true Alpha. 

 

She learnt that having the blood, the title, fighting to be on top wasn't everything to being an Alpha. Not a true one anyway, especially not when an Alpha is a  _ Heda  _ Alpha. Lexa learnt that the word was translated into Commander, a Commander of wolves, any wolf. Not just her own pack, Lexa knew that if she pushed her aura, her pheromones enough, she could command any wolf, but to control it was something else. It took time and a lot of breathing exercises, but the young alpha had mastered it. And knew how to hide it.

 

She also learnt that she was rare, rarer than an omega. A  _ Heda  _ Alpha came from an omega and alpha mated pair, when they only produced one female pup. Usually a mated pair as such would have twins or even triplets of both sexes, but if they were only to produce a singular pup, and a female, then that pup would most likely be a  _ Heda.  _ Lexa may not of known who her parents whete, but they were defiantly an Alpha and an Omega. 

 

When Lexa returned to her home, to Trikru territory she felt different. She felt in control. She was Heda.

 

She'd learnt what she needed to and knew she could be the alpha the Trikru and the Skikru needed from Luna. She also knew that without Clarke, her plans wouldn't fall into place. The Skikru where untamed, unmanageable with the likes of Pike and his Alpha wolves running free. Even if Lexa chose to command them, they'd fight it. But with Clarke at her side, reinstated as a Chosen Alpha, they, she could bring the truce between them. Lexa could bond the Packs together, begin a coalition of Wolves. 

 

But it all started with Clarke.

 

As the alpha strode into her home, filled with the Trikru Pack, her aura pulsing around them. They all looked to her. Indra, Anya, Gustus and Nyko, all turned their wolf eyes to their Alpha,

 

“Alpha?” Anya's words sounded strained, low and close to wolf. Lexa nodded slowly,

 

“Bring me the Skikru Beta’s, it's time for Clarke to return.”

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

It was less than two months later when Clarke got back into the underground fighting circuit.

 

Only this time it was exclusively against the biggest, steroid pumped human men the young omega had ever seen. She could still take them down quite easily, but when they got their punches in, damn did it hurt. They never questioned why a lithe young blonde girl wanted to fight them, never backed down nor denied her. They just did it, they fought. Clarke presumed it was probably something to do with ego, or the fact that they needed to feel big about themselves. She didn't care she still won nearly every match, even if it was for nearly nothing.

 

Clarke was limping away from one such fight, her last opponent had caught her right knee in a punch so hard she was sure a ligament had been torn, she figured she'd head back to the motel, hunker down and shift and it would be okay. As she turned down one of the dirtier alleyways of Polis, she caught whiff of a familiar smell. 

 

A smell of home.

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke grunted, stopping in the middle of the dark alley way and turning to face the beta male. Bellamy Blake stood awkwardly at the entrance of the alley, where she'd just come from, washed in the yellow light from the main street. His face twisted into a small smile and his hand rose to nervously push back his fringe,

 

“Hey Princess,” he muttered. He started towards Clarke, his eyes low. She may be banished and outcasted from her Pack, but the beta male was still treating her like an Alpha. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to face him head on, taking a deep breath before she spoke,

 

“Go home Bellamy. I'm not coming back, so it's pointless, whatever you have to say,” the tall man stopped, his eyes wide and mouth agape,

 

“But -”

 

“I don't want to hear it. I'm not coming back,” 

 

There was movement behind Clarke then, swift and deadly, thick arms wrapped rightly around her middle, lifting her and holding her a good foot above the ground,

 

“I'm sorry Clarke. But it's time to go home,” Bellamy spoke low as he continued his approach on the omega. Clarke roared with anger, kicking and twisting her body around in her captures arms. The man who held her grunted and tightened his bear like grip, that's when Clarke realised who it was. 

 

Gustus, one of Lexa's beta wolves, the blondes mind raced, the alpha had sent them for her. She hadn't even had the balls to come for her herself. That just pissed Clarke off more. With a low grunt of effort, Clarke gave one final twist in Gustus's arms, planting her legs firmly against his groin and kicking off. For a moment she soared through the air, then she was hitting the hard alleyway floor on her side. Clarke grunted and rolled, bouncing to her feet swiftly. 

 

“Clarke, don't do th-” she was charging past him before Bellamy finished his sentence. 

 

Clarke ran, and ran, twisting through the streets of Polis. She thought about going back to her motel, her home for the last few years, but she knew the two beta wolves would have already scouted that out. She thought about Murphy then, but realised she had no idea where the mutt called home himself. So she kept running, till her knee gave out on her.

 

As Clarke clutched at the wall besides her, panting low, she scented her surroundings quickly. Industrial area, she could smell the dirt, the oil and the human workers all around. Maybe enough to mask her scent. Maybe. 

 

Maybe wasn't good enough.

 

Clarke smelt Gustus before she heard him approach. The beta’s scent was so prominent, Clarke was sure if it was the mixture of home or the faint hint of Lexa that perked her nose, but she was running again, as fast as her legs would carry her. Which wasn't far. Bellamy caught her as she stumbled, scooping her into his arms tightly,

  
“This is happening Princess, whether you like it or not,” Clarke struggled again his grip, growling and thrashing wildly, “It's time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, find me at Commander-fuzzy-wolf.tumblr.com for anything! I'm always up for a good chat or head canon or even if you want to suggest a song to add to the WWD Playlist!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/chukru/playlist/50AMgRuMUtaqvBiuoE4bPF


End file.
